


Mirror Magic

by goseaward



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One of My Favorites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-23
Updated: 2003-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goseaward/pseuds/goseaward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Severus Snape Fuh-Q Fest three-word challenge: contrition, voluptuous, bloodthirsty. Or, to put it another way, Snape has a stalker and a fiftieth birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Magic

**Author's Note:**

> The quote "other, older, colder dreams" is a very affecting phrase from the book The Worthing Saga, by Orson Scott Card. Severus's speech is a slightly altered version of the one given in HP Book 1: Philosopher's Stone.  
> Also includes Telanu's challenge, just because it fit perfectly.  
> My beta was Isolde, who is amazing and wonderful and patient. She managed to get through this when it had many more voice errors and Americanisms, and she noticed and fixed them all, for which I am eternally grateful. All remaining errors are mine.

The day it first happened, Severus Snape was, as usual, standing in front of the mirror after a shower. He was, as usual, attempting to convince himself that he was desirable, despite the sallowness of his skin, the potions stains on his hands, his thinness, and greasy hair, and above all his age. 

As usual, it was not working. 

He ran his hands slowly down his chest, along his stomach, down the narrow blades of his hips, letting the hands curve outward as they reached their maximum distance from his shoulders, letting them come to rest at last on the outside of his thighs. His nose twitched slightly as he surveyed his body. He almost turned to leave, but then he noticed something: the fog-repelling charm had stopped working on the upper left corner of the mirror. Grabbing for his dressing gown, he reached into a pocket and took out his wand. Then he glanced back at the mirror and stopped. 

Clearly traced in the clouded portion, as if by a finger, were the words, _Oh don't stop._

Severus raised an eyebrow. 

_It was a nice show._

The words slowly fogged over again. Severus shook his head to clear it and started to put the robe on. 

_I said, don't stop._

Severus froze. 

_Oh, all right. I think that's enough for today. We'll continue tomorrow, hmm?_ The mirror cleared much too quickly for Severus's tastes, and nothing more appeared. 

Severus stared at the inanimate mirror for a second more, then grabbed his wand and checked his wards in a flurry of movement. There was no kind of breach whatsoever. How was such a spell possible? 

Just to be safe, he cast a simple secondary ward around the bathroom. Then he got dressed and headed to the staff meeting. 

"Severus," Lupin said, inclining his head, when Snape walked in. 

"Remus," Severus replied. 

"Snape," Potter said flatly from the corner of the room, where he was pouring a cup of coffee. 

Not bothering to reply, Severus sat down next to Lupin. 

"How are your classes?" Lupin asked. 

"Positively delightful." 

"That bad?" 

"No, he's just being snarky," Potter said, moving to sit down on Lupin's other side. 

The door opened and closed without seeming to admit a person; Severus was not surprised when Flitwick's head appeared above the table across from them. It was always amusing that Flitwick was taller seated than standing. 

"Good day!" he said with a smile that crinkled his eyes. "Oh, Potter, is that coffee?" 

"It's trying to be." 

"Good, good!" Flitwick said. "Can you pour me a mug? I'm afraid I'm having some difficulty getting on and off of this chair...ah! Thank you, dear boy!" 

Potter got up and went back to his corner, and Lupin tried to be conversational again. "Any promising Potions students?" 

"No more than any other year. And most of those don't care, whether or not they have talent." He spared another glare in Potter's direction. Speaking of wasted talent... 

Minerva made her entrance. "Oh, good! Four already. Though I don't doubt certain of our members will be late again..." She sniffed in a direction that Severus thought was the North Tower. "Harry, is that coffee? Wonderful! Could you pour me a cup, please?" 

"No tea today, Minerva?" Potter asked. 

"No, not today. I have tea with some Ministry officials later, and I'd like to be able to drink some. Ah, thank you." She took the mug, sipped, made a face. "I thought you said this was coffee." 

"That's what I thought, too," Potter said darkly. "Who made this mess, anyway?" 

On cue, Hooch walked through the door. "Some of the coffee's left? Excellent! Harry, could you pour me a cup? You're closest..." She flopped into a chair. "First years should never be given brooms without proper screening. I had a head-on collision today. A _head-on collision!_ " Potter handed her a mug. "Thanks. You're still one of the only first years I've ever seen that could actually handle a broom." She took a drink of the coffee, then leaned back in her chair. "That's perfect." 

Minerva and Flitwick exchanged horrified glances, which Hooch did not apparently notice. 

"Oh, Mr Potter?" Snape asked, as soon as Potter had sat down.. "Could you perhaps pour me a mug? Since you're so close..." Potter shot him a gratifyingly black look before getting up yet again. 

"Coffee!" Cook said as he came into the room. "Yours, Xiomara?" 

"Yesssss," Hooch said blissfully. 

"Good..." He wandered over in the general direction of the countertop holding the coffee pot, bits of twig showing from under his dark blond hair. He was carrying on Sprout's legacy rather nicely. "Oh! Harry. Hello. Didn't see you. Did you want some coffee?" He set out two mugs and poured; Severus silently cursed him to nineteen different kinds of Hell. 

"It was for Professor Snape, actually, Alexander." 

"Ah! Splendid." He took the mugs and moved to the table, oblivious. "Here you go, Severus," he said, sitting down next to him. 

"Thank you," Severus said with as much venom as he could muster. Alexander didn't seem to notice. 

"Coffee?" said Hypatia, entering the room. "Xiomara, did you make it?" 

"Yes," chorused Flitwick, Minerva, and Potter. Hypatia carefully blanked her face and said, "I think I'll skip it, then." She sat down next to Flitwick and gave Severus an apologetic glance. 

Maria came bustling into the room, looking, as usual, annoyingly plump and cheerful, if a bit rushed. "I found out why your equations for the movements of Denebola are off," she said breathlessly, plunking herself down in the chair next to the Hypatia. "I—oh, Severus, you might like this—you see, you were using completely the wrong epoch, you really ought to get the latest _Astronomical Handbook_ , I don't care if Muggles made it..." 

"You're into Arithmancy?" Lupin asked, interested. "That was one of my favourite classes when I was a student. Before the lovely Professor Vector came, of course." Hypatia was ignoring him, so the comment was rather lost. "I don't remember you being in my class, though." 

"I had Arithmancy with the Ravenclaws. Since I didn't take the N.E.W.T. level course, we never would have had the class together." 

"I see," said Lupin. 

There were only five people that Severus could think of who had the intelligence and skill needed to cast a spell complex enough to get past his wards. Anyone outside the school was exempt, of course; it would be far too difficult to get through the general Hogwarts wards. Within the school, Lupin was the most likely, but too honest; no Gryffindor would invade someone's privacy that way. Hypatia and Maria both could cast such a spell, but they were too wrapped up with each other—not that either would ever admit it. Minerva fell into the Gryffindor category; besides, Severus rather thought she was still upset over Albus's sudden retirement, even if she didn't talk about it. As though the staff had missed the reason why Albus had developed a late-in-life interest in tartan dressing gowns. And that left Flitwick, which Severus didn't even want to think about. 

Besides, Severus rather thought the words on the mirror were too...strident, too demanding, for a female. They seemed masculine, which meant the writer was probably masculine as well. To be entirely honest, Severus was relieved. He could deal with men seeing his body; the thought of a woman viewing him nude was vaguely disturbing. 

Perhaps it was a student. That would make things easy. Pretend to turn them down flat, and maybe pursue a few quick shags after N.E.W.T.s and before the student left Hogwarts. It had been known to happen, though not to him. 

Lupin was saying something again; Severus shook himself back to reality. "What was that, Remus?" 

"I said thanks for agreeing to take over my class when I'm...indisposed. You're really the best for the job, and it's a relief to know my students will be taken care of." 

"I'd say it's my pleasure, but I won't lie." He ignored the boyish snort that erupted from Lupin's other side. 

"Of course," Lupin said, looking a bit confused. 

Muggle Studies and Ancient Runes had appeared during his reverie; he'd never bothered to learn their names, since they didn't live at the castle, nor were their subjects of any academic or personal interest to him. When Argus walked in, Minerva apparently deemed the staff complete enough to begin the meeting. 

Severus apathetically endured the following forty-five minutes of administrative jargon, new curriculum decisions, and disciplinary discussions. Typically, the problem students were Slytherins. Not that the other houses didn't get in trouble; but obviously, non-Slytherin students didn't have bad _motives_ , they just didn't quite _understand_ the rules, and could be forgiven. The Slytherins were all evil, of course. It was enough to make Severus spit. Or sneer. Repeatedly. Which he did. 

"So, Severus, if I could discuss with you sometime the class plans I'd like you to cover...?" Lupin asked after the meeting was done. 

"As you wish," Severus said. "Tomorrow, during my office hours?" 

"That's fine." Lupin smiled. "Talk to you then." 

"Indeed," Severus replied, and went back to the now dubious sanctuary of his rooms. 

* * *

After more consideration, Severus had decided that the mirror incident was simply a practical joke played by one of the older students, perhaps Hermione Granger's unfortunate successor, Leland Lyon. Very few people would actually desire him for his body, and even fewer for his personality. So it came as quite a surprise when his mysterious voyeur reappeared the next day. 

_You know, I thought you were a eunuch for a long time._

Severus jumped and raised an eyebrow. 

_It just didn't seem like the disgusting, sarcastic Snape could have a libido._

"Well, thank you very much," Severus said. 

_Oh, I'm glad I was proven wrong. I don't suppose you'd like to jerk off for me?_

"I don't think so," Snape said, incredulous. 

_I thought not. Maybe later. Just a bit of a show of getting dressed, then?_ The mirror defogged. 

Snape reached for his dressing gown and donned it quickly. The left portion of the mirror fogged over again. _Well, that wasn't much of a show. I didn't leave, I just turned off the communication spell. I let the audio and visual coming from your end stay active. Don't like to waste my energy; I'd rather have it for other...pursuits._

Snape rubbed his temple and walked out of the bathroom. Perhaps the voyeur would be gone by the next time he went to shower. 

He got dressed quickly, as Lupin was due to arrive. Uncharacteristically, however, Lupin was late. 

"So sorry," he said when he finally showed up at the door. "I was supervising a detention, and the girl decided she could, ah, put up with a bit more punishment." 

Snape snorted. "You've got one too?" 

"One what?" 

"A lustful student stalker." 

Lupin looked like he'd barely managed to hold a burst of laughter in. "You've got..." 

"Someone put a 'peeping tom' spell put on my mirror. I suspect Leland Lyon; he's the only one smart enough to pull off something like that." 

Severus paused. Lupin still didn't say anything. "What, afraid you'll burst out laughing if you open your mouth?" 

That wiped the smirk of Lupin's lips. "Uh, no, just trying to imagine someone stalking you. I hope you'll turn them down as fast as I turned down my, uh, stalker." 

"I don't doubt I will," Severus said. "Entirely inappropriate." 

"Entirely," Lupin agreed, a bit too quickly. 

"Now. You wanted to talk to me about what I'll have to teach your class?" 

"Yes." Lupin looked into the room. "I don't suppose I could come in?" 

"Oh. Yes." Severus stepped back and held the door open. 

Lupin took Severus's favourite chair and ignored the glare he earned, so Severus was forced onto the sofa. "Well, we're lucky that the full moon is a Thursday night, so I should only be out for Friday, Monday at the very latest. Friday I've got third and fourth years plus the seventh-year N.E.W.T. class. They should be easy—just let them hex and counter-hex each other, and watch for Miss Harrington, she's fond of the _Castratus_. The third-years are on Boggarts, but we've already dispelled one in class, so perhaps some in-class reading. The fourth years are just starting work on more advanced curses, and a practicum might be best. How does that sound?" 

"Like you don't want me assigning werewolf papers," Severus said. 

Lupin flushed. "Well, they all know now, don't they?" 

"Indeed. And what if they're not capable of controlling the hexes?" 

Smiling pleasantly, Lupin said, "I'm sure you can figure something out, Severus." 

"I'm sure," Severus said darkly. 

"Well, I suppose I'll just see myself out. Till later, Severus?" 

Severus inclined his head, and Lupin nodded back and left. 

For a moment, Severus entertained the notion that Lupin was his stalker. A female admirer? Really. Lupin was as gay as a Kneazle in a field of catnip. 

* * *

Terrifying the first-years was truly one of Severus's most enjoyable pastimes. 

"You are in this class to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will not believe this is magic, and will be the worse for it. I don't expect you will truly understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I must usually teach," Severus said, swooping around the room. He'd almost perfected the speech after more than twenty years of teaching. To distract himself from remembering his age, he surveyed the students. Slytherin appeared to have a female centre of gravity this year; one of the younger Parkinson cousins, if Severus wasn't mistaken, although she had hair that was almost strawberry-blonde. Her parents probably had a fit and thought she was a Weasley. Gryffindor was its usual gaggle of unassociated groups. Without a Potter to torment, Severus was able to spread his sarcasm evenly and thus annoy the entire House. 

After a good hour of torturing, Severus let the class go. The Gryffindors fled; the Slytherins lingered a little, the ringleader casting fond glances at him. Well, as usual, he'd have a quarter of the student population that liked him. That was a higher fraction than any other group of people. 

Severus walked briskly down the corridor towards the Great Hall. He wanted to slip in unnoticed for lunch, as usual, and that was difficult to do when most of the students had arrived. Unsurprisingly, Potter was making things difficult; he was standing in the hall, having a perfectly lovely _conversation_ with the Slytherin first-years' ringleader. 

Worse yet, it was about Quidditch. 

"Well, they graduated their Keeper this year, but you know they don't take first-years anyway." 

"They took you, though, didn't they?" she piped. 

"They didn't have any other Seeker. But as I was saying, one of the Beaters and two of the Chasers are seventh-years, and second-years can make the team, so just wait a year and maybe you'll make it. Okay?" 

"Thanks!" she said enthusiastically, and took her entourage off to the Great Hall. Severus realised he'd stopped to watch the exchange. 

"Ah, Severus!" Potter said, far too excited. "Just the wizard I wanted to talk to!" 

"How...fortunate," Severus said. 

"Yes. Miss Parkinson's really interested in Quidditch and I told her no first-years ever made it...but I was thinking, maybe I should put together a couple of mixed-House teams for younger players. So we don't have rusty players making the regular House teams. Anyway, I'd need your permission, so..." 

"Hogwarts is already obsessed with Quidditch, and you want to let the younger players try? On mixed-House teams?" Severus put on his best sneer. "I think not, Professor Potter." 

"Harry," Potter said ineffectually. "I think it would be a good experience. And if we only practised, say, once every two weeks, and perhaps four games throughout the year...it wouldn't distract the pupils from their studies. Besides, we could restrict it to, uh, first- and second-years only, they've all got extra time anyway. Wouldn't you rather have them playing Quidditch than tearing around at all hours?" 

"They won't be playing Quidditch at all hours," Severus said. 

Potter jumped on it. "So you'll let us, then?" 

"I did not agree. That was a hypothetical statement." 

"I see." The insolent man smiled triumphantly anyway. "But they'd be quite tired after Quidditch. They'd sleep better." 

"It didn't work with you," Severus pointed out. 

"Nothing worked with me," Harry retorted. 

"And why would you be doing this, rather than Madam Hooch?" They'd reached the Great Hall, and to Severus's chagrin, Potter sat directly next to him, rather than in his usual chair safely at the other end of the table. 

"She's got enough to do, with flying lessons and regular Quidditch. And I miss it, really. Transfiguration's wonderful, but I don't have too many discipline problems—they all remember Minerva—and there really aren't many students who need extra help, either. I've got too much time on my hands." 

"Still a discipline problem, even as a professor." 

Looking far too delighted, Potter asked, "Was that a joke?" 

"I was perfectly serious." 

"Oh." 

"Well, I will talk it over with Minerva and Xiomara and let you know later. Is that acceptable?" 

"Wonderful!" 

Severus attempted to stare at his plate and ignore his unfortunate tablemate to the best of his ability. 

"Oh, Severus?" 

Damn. 

"Thanks for taking over Remus's classes during the full moon. I would've done it, but I think he stills thinks of me as his student and he was nervous about my teaching." 

"Remus Lupin is not the kind of man to think that of you without evidence." 

"So...either I'm a liar or I'm incompetent?" 

"Did I say that?" Snape asked blandly. 

"Yes, I think you did." 

"As you wish." 

"I meant it, though. Thank you for doing this for him." 

"I'm delighted." 

Potter gave up the battle and turned to Maria for conversation. Severus paid attention only to his plate for the rest of the meal. 

* * *

Severus didn't hear from his voyeur again until the day the unfortunate Miss Harrington almost got him with the castration curse. 

He took his usual after-class shower a bit shakily, and was inspecting himself in the mirror just to be sure when the left-hand part of the mirror fogged over. 

_Glad to see you're still intact._

"News travels quickly," Severus said. 

_Just the interesting kind. And let me assure you, the younger students are all amazed that you'd be worried about the family jewels. They all thought you never used them._

"A fairly common misconception these days, it seems." 

_I still don't know if you do. I assume you don't want to wank for me yet, though._

"In front of a stranger? Hardly." 

_Oh, let me assure you, Professor Snape, we are hardly strangers._

"I can see no possible reason why I should perform lewd acts for you." Severus raised an eyebrow. 

_Oh, I'd love to see it. Eyes glazed over with pleasure...mouth opening...moaning...the look on your face when you come..._

Severus ignored the interest his prick was showing in this narration. 

_You're a very sexy man, you know. All that power, contained...I'd love to make you lose control._

"You'd have a better chance if you actually talked to me, rather than stalking me like a scared little boy," Severus said. 

_But would you talk to me otherwise? This isn't just a physical thing, or I wouldn't have let you know I was watching._

"Yes, and your desire to see me masturbate is only because of the intense pleasure you derive from my conversation." Severus put on his dressing gown. "I'll thank you to leave me alone." 

_Glad to see you're feeling better._ The mirror cleared, and Severus left, annoyed. 

* * *

"Potter wants to start mixed-House Quidditch for first and second years," Severus told Minerva. 

"Mixed-House?" she asked. 

"So he says." 

"I would support a younger Quidditch league," Minerva said, "but not mixed-House. Tea?" 

"Please don't turn into Albus. Next you're going to start spouting 'diversity and goodwill' and I'll be out of here faster than I can spit." 

"Lemon drop?" Minerva said, managing to keep a straight face. 

Severus glared. 

"But I'm serious, Severus. Even practising together could be very good for relations between the Houses. And Harry has enough of all the Houses in him to keep every child happy." 

"Potter has nothing of Slytherin in him." Severus cursed himself when he noticed he'd taken a sip of tea anyway. 

"Perhaps you should ask him about that," Minerva said, and twinkled. 

"Minerva?" 

"Yes?" 

"You twinkled." 

"Always a man of tact, Severus." 

"Slytherin is nothing if not cunning," Severus said. 

"And what does Xiomara think of this plan?" 

"She's just happy to see Harry flying again; I think she's always been disappointed he didn't play professionally." 

"Indeed." Minerva looked speculatively out the window. The office had rearranged itself following Albus's departure, and apparently had picked up Minerva's passion for Quidditch; the main window now faced the pitch. "When does he propose to do this?" 

"Thursdays, every other week, before dinner. Matches in the longest intervals between House matches. He says he will award points for good sportsmanship, but none for playing quality, and the matches will not gain or lose points based on results." He paused. "Very...honourable of him." 

"Yes. He's really become quite an unbiased teacher, for all his Gryffindor tendencies." 

"I thought you said he had qualities of all our Houses?" 

"Yes, but his choices were always Gryffindor." 

Severus snorted slightly, but avoided the many comments he could make to that statement. "Will you agree to this plan, though?" 

"Of course, if the teams are separated by Houses. But the decision is really up to you." 

"I simply desired your opinion," Severus said, with a slight inclination of his head. 

"Of course, Severus." Minerva smiled. "Is that all, then?" 

"Quite." He stood. "Good day, Minerva." 

"Good day, Severus," she said. 

* * *

Severus turned and left the office, heading for Potter's usual lair. Being the perpetually difficult person he was, Potter was not in his office nor his classroom and he did not answer at his rooms. Severus left a note on Potter's office door, asking him to come to Severus's office at his earliest convenience. Twenty minutes later, Potter appeared at the door with an armful of books from the library. 

"Taking up scholarship in your old age, Potter?" Severus sneered. 

Potter stepped into the room. "Is there something I can help you with?" 

"You can have your Quidditch teams, if they're single-House," Severus said. "Thursdays, as requested. Madam Hooch wishes to see you flying again, so I suggest you coach from a broomstick." 

"Single-House? Hmm." Potter frowned. "I suppose it'll have to do. I hope I haven't lost my touch—in my old age, as you say." 

"You could probably fall off every five minutes and still be considered the greatest Seeker this school ever saw." Severus paused. "Actually, every five minutes might be an improvement." 

"Thanks," Potter said. He shifted the books on his hip. "Sorry I took so long; I had to sign these out." 

"Irma still worried you'll steal the Quidditch books?" 

"Don't use the library much, do you, Snape?" Potter asked. 

"No, I have sufficient references in my rooms, as you can see." 

Potter glanced around the room and nodded approvingly. "Well, as you obviously haven't figured out in twenty...five? Six?...years of working here, Irma has alerts set so no book can leave the library without being cleared by library staff—even if the person taking the book is a teacher. We just get a different colour of nasty-smelling fluid dumped on us at the door, and a rather lower-pitched scream." He grimaced. "You've really never tried to take a book out?" 

"Not under Irma. She only preceded your much-hailed arrival by two years, and by then, I had no more need of the library." 

"I see," Harry said, glancing around again. 

"The books there are generally useful only for those still at or below sixth form." 

"Quite," Harry said in the same tone of voice. He nodded towards the stack of books under his arm. "So, for instance, the _Generalised Guide to Gramarye: Shields, Protections, and Other Defensive Magics_ would hold absolutely no interest for you?" 

Severus tried not to let his eyes widen too much. "I was not aware they kept the _Generalised Guide_ here." 

"You can't even see the copies unless you've special clearance from Irma. She's really quite helpful. You should talk to her sometime." Potter glanced at the door, obviously anxious to be gone. 

"I think I shall," Severus said. 

Potter smiled. "Good." 

"That means you may go," Severus said, a bit more forcefully. 

Potter hefted the books again and headed out the door. Severus watched him go with a quirked eyebrow, feeling strangely like Potter had won a game Severus didn't even know they were playing. It took him several minutes to realise they hadn't even finalised plans for Potter's insane Quidditch idea. 

* * *

"Lupin? What are you doing here?" 

"Am I not allowed to visit?" He suddenly looked worried, as if this were a legitimate concern. "I thought you'd be happy to have someone to talk to...I never see anyone else down here." 

"You keep a close eye on my private rooms, then, Remus?" 

"No, I just...I never see anyone when I'm down here," he said, looking uncomfortable. 

"Which is quite frequent, I'm sure." 

"No, but...bloody hell, Severus, can't I just want to talk to you?" 

Severus reluctantly held the door open, and Lupin entered cautiously. 

"Please. Have a seat," Severus said, glaring. 

"Do you mind if I take the sofa? The chair last time gave me a sore back for two days." 

"I prefer the chair," Severus said. Lupin raised an eyebrow. "I find it suits me well." 

After a pause, Lupin said, "I see." 

"Can I offer you something to drink?" Severus asked 

"Oh, no, I'm fine, thanks." 

"Well, I need one." He walked over to the cabinet where he kept the pumpkin juice and spirits. He poured a glass of pumpkin juice; let Lupin think what he would. "I do have visitors fairly regularly. Hypatia Vector and Maria Sinistra are both frequent guests of mine." 

"Two women, Severus?" Lupin asked from where he'd folded himself onto the sofa. 

"The female mind is just as agile as the male, Remus. I'm surprised a noble Gryffindor would make such a comment." Severus took his chair and leaned slightly forward, anticipating a deliciously amusing argument. 

"I was simply referring to the fact that you didn't have any male visitors, and as that seems the type of...company you would prefer..." 

"Ah." Severus leaned back in disappointment. 

They waited. 

"That was an opening, Severus," Lupin finally said. 

"Obviously one I didn't want to take," Severus replied. 

"Ah. Well..." Lupin hesitated. "Oh, and thank you for allowing Harry's little Quidditch experiment. It will give him something to do, and he's so excited about it." 

"Since he obviously needs to be entertained," Severus said. He was surprised when Lupin nodded emphatically. 

"I worry about him here, with just us old men around. He really ought to be dating at his age, but I've never seen him with anyone." 

"What about the old women?" 

"They're not particularly to his taste, either." 

Severus took a split second to process this information. "So Potter also practises the love that dare not speak its name, then." 

"You didn't know?" 

"I hardly make it a point to know the private lives of the other teachers at this school." 

"You should." Lupin fixed him with a penetrating stare. "You really shouldn't keep yourself so lonely." 

"I enjoy solitude," Severus said. 

"Being solitary doesn't mean you can't talk to anybody." 

"With the quality of people I'm surrounded by, I find it the most enjoyable solution." Lupin started to speak, but Severus talked over him. "I don't need an intervention, Remus. If you wish to speak with me, find a topic I'm interested in discussing." 

"All right. I suppose I should probably be going, then." 

"I suppose so." 

Lupin stood and nodded in Severus's direction. "Till next time, then." He let himself out. 

Severus sniffed at the door and went to find a copy of the _Generalised Guide to Gramarye: Potions, Unguents, And Other Physical-Process Magics_ , the only one of the set he owned. 

* * *

_Oh, Professor Snape, you sexy bitch._

Severus glared at the words; he hadn't even noticed the mirror fogging over first this time. "I thought I was rid of you." 

_Well, you're not. And don't I even get a laugh? I was attempting to be witty._

Severus cast through several different responses before deciding on, "Then you don't think I'm sexy." He looked balefully in the mirror, greasy wet hair hanging in his eyes. 

The mirror didn't respond. Severus put on his dressing gown and was about to walk out when more words appeared. 

_Sorry, I was laughing too hard to speak._

"Thank you," Severus said sarcastically. 

_Oh, you're very sexy, I just didn't expect you to say it. Besides, you sounded...petulant._

"I am a professor. I do not do petulant. And I don't understand how you could be laughing too hard to speak if you're writing." 

_Have you heard of a Quick-Quotes Quill?_

"Please tell me you're not using a Quick-Quotes Quill for this. That is a level of degradation to which I will not sink." 

_No, of course not._ Severus waited. _Same principle, though._

"Hmph," Severus said, stalking out. He ignored the _Sexxeeeeeee_ that appeared right before he left. 

The next day, though, he couldn't ignore it. _Professor Snape is one sexy man_ was scripted in horrendous red and gold across the top of his mirror, and try as he might he could not erase it. Other things were also scattered over the surface: _yum, hot, a fine specimen, kiss me, Slytherin Sex God, well-hung_ and _fuckable_ all decorated the edges of the mirror. 

_Do you like it, Professor?_ printed itself carefully below "well-hung." 

Severus walked out of the room, grabbed the jar of Floo powder, and called Hypatia. This meant war. 

* * *

"Well, I'm not finding anything," Maria said as small lines of light retreated to her wand. "I can only detect a slight static communication spell of some sort, though not one I've ever seen before. I don't know how this person is making the words appear at all, unless it's literally painted on, which I doubt." 

"That's what I found too," Severus said. "If someone's practising illegal magic in my bathroom, I'd love to know how." 

"I highly doubt it's illegal," Hypatia said, still probing at the communication spell. "That's the nice thing about illegal spells, you can usually detect them. If you can't, chances are nobody noticed to ban it, so the spell is still legal." 

"Or maybe there's really nothing sinister going on," Maria said. 

"Optimism," Severus replied with as much loathing as he could muster. 

"I'm sure we'll find him or her eventually, Severus," Hypatia said. "Wait...I think I've got something..." 

Severus and Maria both looked at her and waited. 

"Quick-Quotes Quill?" Hypatia asked suddenly. 

Severus sneered. "He said he was using a version of it to transcribe his speech into the finger-marks I read on this end." 

"Interesting," Hypatia said. "This person must really not want to reveal his or her identity." 

"If he or she can make a spell of this calibre, but not transfer his or her voice here...and yet make a spell to print spoken words as letters traced in condensation on this end..." 

"Yes, it's a deliberate decision not to let you hear his or her voice," Hypatia finished. 

"Actually, I thought he was using this method because it was the easiest way to talk to me. It never crossed my mind that concealment was intended." 

Hypatia and Maria ignored him. "Well, it has to be a seventh year or a faculty member," Maria said. 

"Or a Master of magical theory that managed to get past the Hogwarts wards," Hypatia added. 

"To stalk _him_?" 

"Quite. So, if Severus is really convinced it's a male, that limits our options among the faculty." 

"Lupin or Flitwick," Severus said. 

"Or Harry or Alexander." Maria smiled at him vaguely. "They do have some talent." 

"Potter's too busy being coddled by the werewolf, and Cook's head's further away from here than Sprout's ever was. Other options?" 

"Leland Lyon, of course," Hypatia said. 

"Of course, except that he's got that pretty little girlfriend...what's her name, Hypatia?" 

"Oh, dear. The sharp one with the curly blonde hair..." Hypatia twirled her fingers ineffectually by her hair, demonstrating. "Cele...Cada..." 

"Calandra," Severus said. 

"Yes, her. She only took a year of Arithmancy...a shame. Well, besides Leland, the only ones who might have a chance are the Ravenclaws." 

"They wouldn't be that forward," Maria said. "And those are Gryffindor colours." 

"I noticed," Severus said. "If you two are satisfied that I am capable of checking my own bathroom, I would appreciate a few ideas for a counter-spell." 

"Cover up the mirror," Maria said promptly. 

Severus raised an eyebrow. 

"Do you really use it?" she asked. 

"Of course I use it." 

"Well, then...hmm. If we can't figure out what the spell is, we can't trace it, so any counter-spell or magical response would have to go to whoever you think is casting this. If you're wrong..." 

"I suppose I'll just have to wait, then," Severus said. 

"Indeed," Hypatia said. "Sorry we couldn't be of more help." She stood and smiled. "See you at dinner, Severus?" 

"Of course." He bowed slightly. Maria followed Hypatia out of the room, and Severus closed the doors and the wards behind them. Now...what to do about his voyeur... 

With an evil smirk, he went back to his bedroom. He searched through his wardrobe until he found an old robe. After walking back to the bathroom, he transfigured the robe into a large, shining Slytherin banner, which he hung on the wall opposite the mirror. Still smirking, he walked out to his office for some peace and quiet before dinner and detentions. 

* * *

_I suppose I deserved this_ , wrote his stalker later that week. 

"Indeed," Severus said, reaching a hand back to stroke the fabric lovingly. 

_Spare me._

"I hardly see why I should spare someone not brave enough to face me who is performing some sort of magic that would probably be illegal if the Ministry paid any attention to it." 

_It's hardly close to illegal. I can't change you at all, only...watch._

"Still, this is hardly proper behaviour for a student." 

_Who says I'm a student?_

"It's even less proper from a professional educator." 

_Who says I'm a teacher?_

"Remove the writing from my mirror and I will remove the banner. " 

_I suppose._

Severus waited, leaning slightly on the edge of the sink. Nothing happened. 

"I'm waiting." 

_I can't do it till you're gone._

"Why not?" 

No answer. 

"Being stubborn will only assure my departure," Severus said. 

_So you'll stay if I tell you why?_

"I did not say that, nor will I." 

_Well then._

After a few seconds of curiosity, Severus made his decision. He cast the simple timing spell he usually used for potions and said, "I will stay for a minimum of five minutes if you explain your method." 

_All right. The words I magically painted backwards on a piece of wood, then spelled onto the back of the reflecting surface of my mirror. The communication surface of my mirror lies just behind the silver; the communication surface of yours lies just in front. Anything your mirror reflects is projected onto my mirror. Nothing my mirror reflects shows up on yours, except if it goes through the silver like the words do. This doesn't disturb your wards, since what you perceive as 'your rooms' stops at the glass of the mirror flush with the wall, and your wards reflect that._

"Clever," Severus said with a sneer. "Tell me about the sound monitoring." 

_An amplification of what passes through the glass. A bit fuzzy, but it works._

"I see. Yet you cannot remove the words with me observing." 

_Unless I want to disturb the spell nexus and have to reset half the enchantment, the only good way to get the words off is to wash the board itself. When I do, it will become quite clear that they were painted on._

"So you can paint the words on the wood magically, yet not remove them from the wood magically. I see," Severus said again. 

_Again, I'm not sure what effect that'll have on the enchantment._

Severus nodded. "You still have four minutes. What did you wish to speak of?" 

_Wait, I was explaining like you asked me to!_

"I said I would stay for five minutes. You did not state that the time would start following your explanation." 

_That's not fair._

"Did you have something to say, or are we just going to sit here doing nothing for the next three minutes and forty-five seconds." 

_Hmm...well...you could masturbate for me..._

"You have quite an obsession with masturbation." 

_It's very erotic to watch. Besides, I already explained why I wanted to see you wank._

"Well, I hope you have something else to talk about." 

_I could tell you what I want to do to you._

"Stalk me, obviously." 

_First I'd run my hands all over that gorgeous body of yours...you'd already be undressed, rock-hard and waiting for me..._

"Gorgeous. Rock-hard. I am afraid you are quite mistaken about both my appearance and my desires." 

_Then my lips would follow my hands..._

"Stop," Severus said with as much command as he could muster, not much given that he was still stark-naked with dripping wet (and still greasy) hair. 

_Why? Am I turning you on?_

"Obviously not," he snapped. 

_Well then. What do you want to talk about? _

"This is your conversation. You may find a topic." 

Thanks ever so. The words fogged over. Severus waited. 

_Do you have any promising Potions students?_

"Not exactly a fount of innovation today, are we?" 

_Look what I have to work with._

Severus snorted. "Well. I have a few students who are capable of N.E.W.T-level Potions. Unfortunately, I have far more than those students in the class. One first-year may yet turn into a potion-maker; the rest are already hopeless." 

_You don't have high standards, of course._

"I have normal standards. The rest of the educational system has low standards." 

_Obviously._ There was another pause. _What do you think of Quidditch prospects this year?_

"Nobody can touch Slytherin. We have more returning members than anyone." 

_The Hufflepuff Chasers are a great team, though. Can your new Keeper handle them?_

"It won't matter. They have no Seeker to speak of. Your time is half done, by the way." 

_And you do. Right._

After a few seconds, Severus said, "You don't have much to talk about." 

_Anything I say will give away who I am or annoy you. I'm trying to find a good mix._

Severus raised an eyebrow again. "You're rather averse to revealing your identity. " 

_I don't think you're ready to handle it._

"So you are trying to become my lover, yet you do not think I can handle knowing who you are." 

_I'd prefer it if you liked my personality, but I'm not sure you could deal with my identity yet._

"You want me to...like you, but you will not tell me anything about yourself for fear of revealing who you are...not what I'd refer to as a well-thought-out plan." 

_I don't have anything better._

"I certainly hope not." 

_It's working anyway._

"Let me assure you, I have absolutely no feeling of friendship towards you." 

_But you're talking to me._

"Mere curiosity." 

_If you say so._ The words paused, as if the writer were waiting. 

"You could tell me more about this communication spell you're using." 

_It wouldn't work if I didn't have a mirror to focus on._

"Explain." 

_The spell works on the common reflective surfaces. I could use...I don't know...two buckets of water, but not two identical pieces of wall, for instance. My words are actually a separate spell; I cause the condensation on the back of the silver, then use the Quick-Quotes-type spell to draw in it, but you wouldn't see it if it weren't for the mirrors._

"So you could use the water in the toilet to observe me as well." 

_I hadn't thought of that._

"I wonder what else you haven't thought of in relation to this." 

_Probably a lot. Then again, I still have a lot of things I haven't shown you yet._

"Really." 

_Yes._

"I suppose I will get to see these wonders of magical innovation." 

_When I feel like showing you._

"Your plan won't be successful if you don't have at least a small amount of strategy behind it." 

_Do you know that I don't?_

"'When I feel like showing you,'" Severus mocked. 

_I could be hiding my intentions._

"That would require guile, and I have seen no evidence of it." 

_Snarky today, aren't we?_

"Quite." 

_I should have expected it. You usually are._

"Usually this keeps people such as yourself away from me." 

_I'm persistent._

"I had noticed." 

_I think you'll give in eventually._

"I can't imagine a reason for that astounding expectation." 

_How many homosexual men are there at Hogwarts? You have needs just like everyone else._

"So you are male, then." Severus nodded to himself. 

_Nice deduction._

"You're not endearing yourself to me with your sarcasm." 

_I think I am, actually. You're sarcastic so often, you have to like it in others._

"I am always perfectly serious." 

_Of course. So you really think my new spells are "wonders of magical innovation," then?_

"Yes." 

_Then I can't wait to show you._

"I'm afraid you'll have to; your five minutes are up...now." Severus sneered at the mirror and left. 

Lupin accosted Severus after lunch later that week. "Want to come watch Harry's first practise with me this afternoon?" 

Severus gave him a hard glare. "It's Quidditch. It's Potter." 

Lupin grinned. "Exactly. I'd love to hear your take on it." 

"You know, I'm unpleasant so people will leave me alone, not so they'll come running for my company," Severus felt compelled to point out. 

"Yes, but it only works for so long," Lupin said. 

"I've noticed." 

Lupin grinned again. "Are you coming or not?" 

"I could use the entertainment, I suppose." 

"Good," Lupin said, "because I promised Harry we'd be on hand for any accidents." 

"You _what_?" 

"Oh, don't worry, they're only first- and second-years." 

Severus glowered and put on his best show of irritated tolerance as they walked out to the pitch. Lupin did not seem affected. 

Surprisingly, Potter had things fairly well organised when they arrived. The pupils were queued up on the ground with school broomsticks, and he was just telling the first to fly upwards and attempt to catch the Quaffle when he threw it at her. 

Severus and Lupin climbed the stairs to the teachers' seating and watched from above. Compared to the skill of even the worst House teams, these students were pitiful. Only a fifth of the students, if that, were capable of catching the Quaffle; even fewer could knock it away with a bat (Potter apparently didn't trust them with Bludgers quite yet). Severus could remember a time when even he had been quite a bit better than that. In fact, he'd been a decent Beater in his youth, even playing on the Slytherin team for two years. Now that he was older, of course, he was getting worse every year. He was no match for Potter's amazing grace on a broomstick—not that he'd ever been quite that good, but he could have at least stopped Potter on occasion. Now, he'd be hard-pressed to even guess where Potter was going, let alone get a Bludger there. 

The students were turning some rather impressive manoeuvres on their broomsticks now. Or at least they were attempting to. A few could manage to turn, at this point. 

"Not bad," Remus said beside him. 

Severus quirked an eyebrow. "I've seen approximately five students capable of actually aiming themselves. That would be _my_ definition of 'bad.'" 

"At least half of them hadn't been on a broom before their first flying lesson, and they've only had...what, four lessons now? That any of them can turn the broom is amazing." 

"They should have learned that by the end of their first lesson." 

Lupin leaned forward slightly onto his elbows. "But now they're trying to fly with Harry. It's one thing to have him teaching Transfiguration; they don't associate the Boy Who Lived with changing matches to needles. Seeing him play Quidditch makes them nervous." 

"A completely unplanned effect, I'm sure," Severus sneered. 

Giving Severus an odd look, Lupin said, "Harry hates it when people treat him differently." 

"Does he." 

On the ground, Potter was dividing the children into four groups. "Rather uneven teams, don't you think, Severus?" Lupin asked. "I suppose Harry didn't get as many players as he wanted from all the Houses." 

"Quite. Or at least they'd be uneven teams if they were actually teams." 

Remus furrowed his brow. "What else would they be?" 

Severus pointed to the smallest group, four of the students who had actually managed a turn. "Seekers." His finger moved to next-smallest group, five who had been able to hit the ball away but who could barely fly. "Keepers." The next-largest group was full of the rest of those capable with a bat. "Beaters." Finally, he pointed to the largest group. "Chasers." 

"Ah," Lupin said. 

Potter started the Seeker group flying a simple pattern around the goal hoops at one end of the pitch, then set up a simple drill: he tossed Quaffles to the Beaters, who had to aim for the Keepers, who hit the ball as hard as they could away from themselves, and then the Chasers caught the ball and threw it at the Beaters, who started over. At least, that was the idea. However, since the Beaters couldn't aim to save their lives when they hit the ball at all, and the Keepers had little more success, and the Chasers dropped the ball virtually every time they managed to catch it...well, Severus had many things to amuse him. 

"Harry's really enjoying himself," Lupin said. 

He was right; Severus had rarely seen Potter so carefree, even playing Quidditch as a Hogwarts student. The students were responding to his enjoyment, although they were still intimidated by the way he was advertising his fame. Much as Severus didn't want to admit it, Potter had turned into a decent teacher. Of course, he was so severely lacking in other areas...modesty, scholarship...that Severus wasn't terribly disturbed. 

Lupin erupted into applause next to him, and Severus realised the students had managed a complete loop. Good for the little whelps. 

Leaning over, Lupin said, "I think that Chaser has some real potential." 

"It would help if I knew to which Chaser you were referring." 

"The redheaded Slytherin one." 

Severus looked. "Ah. Miss Parkinson." 

"Pansy's little sister?" 

"Younger cousin." 

"The hair must have been quite a shock." 

"I can only imagine." And smirk, he added mentally. 

Lupin started clapping again, and Severus leaned back, resigned to wasting the next hour on inanities. 

* * *

Another unwanted Gryffindor intruded on Severus that evening. 

"Can I come in?" Potter asked, poking his head through the door. 

"I will not stop you," Severus said, "although I can't answer for any resulting bodily harm." 

Potter paused. "Nice joke," he said finally, walking in. 

"Was it," Severus said. 

"Well, I wanted to thank you again for allowing me to run this Quidditch thing." 

Severus raised an eyebrow; Gryffindors really gave him a facial workout. "Quidditch thing?" 

"I don't have a better name for it." Potter eyed the sofa. "Mind if I sit down?" 

"Yes, because that means you're going to stay." 

"Not long." He sat down. 

"Well, I didn't have any reason to stop your 'Quidditch thing.' So you may thank my logic." 

"But thanking your logic _is_ thanking you, isn't it?" 

"I suppose you had something else to ask." 

"Well, I do...but it's a bit personal." 

Severus had to concentrate on not letting the eyebrow creep up his face again; he'd get a cramp if he didn't stop. "And of course my personal life is here for you to inquire about." 

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to—" Potter caught the look on Severus's face. "Yes, yes, I know, that's obvious. Um, well, you started teaching about my age..." 

"No, Potter, I was five years younger than you." 

"Yes. Well. What did you do about, um, romance?" 

"I find romance a silly institution and I have never engaged in such behaviour." 

Potter had the gall to look pitying. "You've never had any romance? Oh, I'm sorry, Snape, I didn't realise." 

"Your sympathy is unnecessary. I have had several lovers, but I find romance appalling." 

"How did you find anyone while you were working here? Everyone's older than me, and I never have any free time, it seems." 

"Amazing you've managed Quidditch, then." 

"I meant I don't have enough time to go down to Hogsmeade or anything." Potter moved an ankle to rest on his opposite knee; Severus envied his flexibility. 

"And, really, Potter. Professor Lupin and I are only twenty years older than you." 

"Twenty-one." Potter smirked. "But neither of you seem too terribly interested in me." 

"All of my lovers have been people I knew first as friends, and who developed into something more. I suggest you work on friendships before you go looking for sex." 

"All right." Potter made as if to stand, then hesitated. "Does it always hurt this much?" 

"Clarify that." 

"Not having anyone. Being alone." 

Severus considered. "Yes. It does." 

"Thanks." Potter nodded solemnly and left the room. Severus returned to his book. 

* * *

_I had the house-elves leave you a little present._

"The mirror?" 

_Yes. You found it?_

"Quite." Actually, the small hand-mirror was sitting on the edge of the counter, where his stalker couldn't see it. 

_Well, it will set off your wards unless you remove one of them...but I think you might enjoy the spell I put on it._

"You want me to willingly resign to having an unknown spell breach my protections." 

_If I'd wanted to do something to you, I would have done it already._

"You could have extraordinary patience." 

_I could._ The words faded. _I thought you wanted to know what other spells I had come up with._

"I see." 

_This one doesn't really require a mirror, but I thought I'd use it for consistency's sake. Have I interested you yet?_

"Not enough to risk the spell going through my wards." 

_You could try using it in a public area—commandeer the prefects' bath, for instance. Of course, there you'd have even fewer wards than you have in your rooms. All you need to take down is the one that prevents magical projections._

"That's my most important ward," Severus said. 

_I'd disagree, but I don't feel like getting into it right now. Will you agree to take down that ward so I can try my spell?_

Severus didn't want to take down any of his protections, but he was also intensely curious. "I will decrease the spread of that ward so it only includes my bedchamber. Should I perceive any threat, I will retreat there immediately." 

_Done._

"I shall return shortly." Severus walked out into his study. He could just as easily alter the wards from the bathroom, but his stalker might be able to learn too much about them if he changed them within sight of the mirror. He altered the anti-projection ward to encompass only his bedroom and then returned to the bathroom. "All right. Work your magic." 

_That was funny, actually. Pick up that mirror and hold it by your body; it's only got a four-inch range outward, so make sure it's closer than that._

Severus took the wooden-handled mirror and held it next to his upper arm. Goosebumps broke out all over his skin when he felt ghostly fingers run over his arm. They explored carefully, as if memorizing the feel of his skin, though he didn't know why anyone would want to...oh. The fingers were pressing into the flesh now, kneading. He'd forgotten what "relaxed" felt like. 

_You could try this somewhere else,_ came the words on the mirror. 

Severus immediately moved the mirror to his chest; fingers rubbed and plucked at the nearest nipple, then were unexpectedly replaced by full lips. A small breath of air escaped his lips in an odd "guuuh" sound. 

The lips pulled back. _Liked that, huh?_ Severus could feel a breath of air on his skin accompanying the words. Then the lips reapplied themselves, followed by a tongue. 

Severus pulled the mirror away and moved it down to his prick, which apparently liked the feeling of flesh on his skin, even phantom flesh. 

_This will be a lot easier for me if you press that mirror down a few inches onto your cock._

"I don't think so!" Severus said. 

_Just try it. It won't hurt._

He'd come this far. Slowly, he brought the glass onto the tip of his prick, then pushed forward. The surface gave like thick porridge, letting him through reluctantly. It tingled slightly, but not terribly, and otherwise felt like nothing at all. He continued forward until he stopped; it wasn't like he'd hit anything, but nonetheless he could go no further. Then lips wrapped his prick, and fingers teased his bollocks, and he gave up trying to understand for the time being. 

When he'd come and the arousal-induced fuzziness had faded from his brain, he realized he hadn't thought this out quite well enough. His voyeur obviously wanted something from him; no one would desire him now, not for his body and certainly not for his personality. "I suppose you require compensation for this," he said. 

_Well, I'd like reciprocation sometime, but preferably when you know who I am._

"What else," he sighed. 

_Nothing else...except maybe the pleasure of your company._

"There has to be a price." 

_No price. I told you._ The words paused. _Till next time, Severus?_ The mirror cleared. 

On the off chance that the other man was still listening, Severus said, "Yes." 

* * *

"Have you made any progress?" Maria asked in the staff room one day. 

"Yes, I think so," Severus replied. 

"Well, what have you figured out?" 

"It's a Gryffindor for sure. The right morals as well as the right colours." 

"We figured that," Maria said. 

"Yes. And it's definitely a teacher, or at least someone who's spent a lot of time in staff chambers." 

"Explain." 

"He knew the glass of the mirror was flush with the wall. It's unusual, and not something you could count on for any type of spell." 

"I see." She glanced around the staff room, as if checking one more time that they were alone. "So it's Remus or Harry, correct?" 

"If you're including Potter, you may as well include Hagrid," he said. 

Maria smiled. "All right, then. Remus, Harry, or Rubeus." 

"Lupin," Severus said. 

"Why?" 

"Can you see Potter or Hagrid doing any kind of magical theory work?" 

"Harry's been doing well at Transfiguration," Maria said with a little shrug. 

"Well, good for him. I still don't think he's up to it." 

"Remus, then." Maria frowned slightly. "And what are you going to do about it?" 

"Wait till he reveals himself, then see what happens." 

"An admirable plan," she said. "But I suppose it would be unwise to make any decisions before you know exactly what's going on." 

"Precisely," Severus said as Potter walked into the room. 

"Hello, Maria, Snape," he said, heading for the coffee. "How are you?" 

"Quite well, thank you," Maria said. "And yourself?" 

"Oh, fine." He glared at the coffee pot, which was empty, before taking a cupful of the ground beans and dumping them in the coffee-maker, which burped happily at him before filling itself with hot water. "Classes going well?" 

"Yes. Though I'm sure you remember what astronomy was like..." 

"Best class of all." Potter grinned. "Midnight is much better than nine in the morning." 

"I agree," Maria said. "Also more useful for astronomy." 

"Yep." The coffee-maker whistled. "Aren't kettles supposed to do that?" It hooted. 

"Albus created that," Severus said. 

"Ah. That would explain it." Potter poured a cup of the steaming coffee and loaded it with enough cream and sugar to make ice cream for every person at Hogwarts. "Can I get either of you a cup?" 

"No, thanks," Maria said. 

"All right. See you later, then," Potter said, and left. 

"I really don't see why you're so hard on him," Maria told Severus. 

"It's my job," Severus said. 

"Ah. I see." She smiled. "Don't you have a detention to supervise or something?" 

"Tired of my company already?" 

"Yes." 

"Well then." Severus stood and bowed. "A bientôt." 

"Indeed," Maria said. 

* * *

Severus let the mirror wander slowly over his body the next time. His voyeur obliged him, licking and nipping at every bit of flesh he could reach through the limited area of the mirror. Severus still hadn't figure out the cost of this; but perhaps if it was Lupin, there wouldn't be a cost. The man was just as old as Severus, and had nearly as many demons. 

The mouth disappeared from the thin skin on his hip. _I think you're ready to meet me._

"All right," Severus panted. 

_I'll come down to your rooms. Get dressed so you can answer the door._ The condensation disappeared, and the hand-mirror, when Severus touched it, was cold and glassy. 

He went quickly to his bedroom, where he threw on only his collared vest and his outer robes. They were not as good at concealing his erection as he might have wished, but Lupin already knew what was coming. Severus smirked at the pun. 

Sooner than expected, there was a knock at the door. Severus opened it. Lupin was standing outside. Severus wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled the larger man into his room. Oddly, Lupin seemed unsure of what to do, so Severus kissed him and started undoing the buttons on his robe. Lupin moaned and pressed closer to Severus, who smiled slightly in victory. 

When they had finished, Severus rolled over and attempted to wrap himself around Lupin's body. Lupin pulled away. "Look, Severus..." he glanced at the clock. "I've got to supervise a detention in five minutes. I'll see you at dinner, all right?" 

"All right," Severus said. Lupin smiled a bit crookedly, got dressed quickly, and left. Severus stared at the door for a long moment afterwards, then walked back to the bathroom for his second shower of the day. At least he knew he wouldn't be watched this time. 

* * *

Lupin sat next to him at dinner but didn't say much. Severus felt slightly confused, and continued to be so as Lupin basically ignored him for the next few days. Potter accosted Severus at dinner later that week when Lupin was off somewhere. 

"Be careful with him, okay?" Potter said. 

"Be careful with whom?" 

"Remus, obviously." Potter glared at his food as if it, too, should promise him something. "He's still...I know it's been twelve years, but...the only lover he'd ever had was Sirius, and then Sirius was taken away from him for twelve years, and then they had three more together before he died. There haven't been many lovers since then... He trusts you, but he's still a little unsure." Potter's begging gaze turned to Severus. "So be careful with him, all right?" 

"Remus Lupin is a grown man, Potter. He can take care of himself." 

"I know," Potter said. "But we can all use a little help sometimes." 

"Perhaps," Severus said. 

"Anyway," Potter said, "I think you'll be good for each other." 

"It's comforting to know a thirty-year-old man can interpret the love lives of his father's generation." 

"I'm twenty-eight, thank you," Potter said. 

"Wonderful. Twenty-eight." 

"Yes." 

Severus let the eyebrow creep up. 

Potter huddled down a bit and glared into his food again. Severus smirked and turned to Hypatia on his other side for some real, stimulating conversation. 

* * *

Severus was just sitting down for a quick late-night read of _The Generalised Guide to Gramarye: Projective, Illusory and Mind-Affecting Magics_ when he heard a tentative knock on his outer door. Curious, he strode out and opened the door. A sheepish-looking Lupin was standing outside. 

"I've behaved horribly," he said, "can you forgive me?" 

Severus gave a terse nod and stood aside. Lupin walked in and stood nervously. "It's just that since Sirius, no one has ever really wanted me for more than a one-night stand, and when you asked me to stay afterwards, I panicked. But that was a mistake. I'd really like to pursue something...if you'll have me after the past few days." 

How many people would come begging to Severus Snape to take them back? "Yes, of course, I understand." The way Lupin's face lit up was very gratifying. "Would you like to stay tonight?" he asked on impulse. 

Lupin froze, but then smiled a little and relaxed. "I would love to," he said. Snape took his hand and led him back to the bedroom, and it was only after he'd wrapped himself into Lupin's body to sleep that he realized he hadn't read his chapter in the _Generalised Guide_. He wondered also how something that should have been a quick shag with a person he didn't like turned into a potentially long-term bedmate. But neither seemed important in the orgasm- and sleep-induced haze, so he kissed the soft skin of Lupin's chest before drifting off and didn't worry any more. 

* * *

"So it was Remus after all, then?" Hypatia asked. 

"So it seems," Severus replied. 

"Did he explain the mirror spells yet?" 

"I think he'd like to keep some things secret, at least this early in the relationship." 

Hypatia leaned back, smiling. "So you haven't asked him." 

"That's one way to put it, I suppose." 

"You're not going to run him off by asking questions." 

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. He still barely talks to me, at least before or after...anything." 

"Don't want to know!" she said quickly, holding up a hand. "I can imagine you're celibate if you don't tell me otherwise." 

"Thanks," Severus said. 

"Sorry. It's just...two men..." 

"Or men at all," Severus suggested. 

Hypatia turned a lovely shade of strawberry. "Well..." 

"Sometimes I wonder if any of us are heterosexual." 

"Minerva and Albus." 

"All right, that was truly unsolicited." 

"Always a pleasure. And perhaps you'll get Lupin to talk to you?" 

"Perhaps." Severus looked up as the door opened; it was Alexander, surprisingly foliage-free. "I should probably be on my way. It was lovely talking to you, Hypatia." 

"Till dinner, Severus." She turned her attention to Alexander, who was meandering towards the coffee. "Harry made it today, Alexander, it should be drinkable." 

"Yes, yes indeed..." Alexander said as the door closed. 

Severus walked down to the dungeons, terrifying a group of third-years for amusement on the way. Lupin was not around, so Severus settled in, prepared to douse essays in red ink as usual. 

The door slammed open, and Snape looked up. Lupin was standing in the doorway. "Your rooms, now," he said. 

Severus quirked an eyebrow. 

"Now!" Lupin said. 

A quick glance at Lupin's groin revealed his intentions...not that they had ever been in doubt. Severus deliberately wiped his quill point, set it carefully on its stand, and screwed the cap tightly on his ink bottle. Only then did he get up and lead Lupin to his chambers. 

As soon as the door was closed and the wards reset, Lupin jumped on him and started throwing their clothes haphazardly around the room. Severus grabbed Lupin's hips and ground forward; the animal moan this inspired caused Severus to smash his lips to Lupin's. Lupin pushed him backwards, still disrobing both of them, until they were in the bedroom. 

Severus kept his lips attached to Lupin's as the other man bore him down onto the bed and fucked him. It was only near the end, with their pace speeding and Severus getting more and more strained by the position, that he let Lupin go to sit up straight and really thrust. 

After they had both come, Lupin stood up almost immediately. "I've got class," he said apologetically. "I just had to have you, though." 

"Of course," Severus said. 

"Um, see you later, then." Lupin walked out, still pulling on his shirt and outer robes. Severus watched him go, then slowly dressed himself and returned to his office. 

* * *

A few days and a few night visits later, Lupin showed up again during Severus's office hours, this time sporting a positively evil grin. 

"Yes?" Severus said, raising an eyebrow. 

"Well, I've got the class plans for this next full moon." 

"I've managed just fine twice, Lupin, I don't need to go over this in detail." 

"Of course not." He grinned. "I figured something out, though...you're so much younger than most of the people in our year that I almost didn't realize..." 

Severus waited. 

"You're turning fifty this year!" Lupin said triumphantly. 

"Let the heavens rejoice," Severus said. 

"We need to have a party, of course." 

"I think not." Severus folded his hands on the table. "I've let forty-nine birthdays pass without celebration, and I feel no need to break the tradition." 

"Oh, come, Severus, everyone deserves a little attention sometimes." 

"All the same, I'd prefer that my birthday passed with a minimum of celebration." 

"What, are you worried about getting older?" When Severus didn't respond, Lupin laughed. "I'm older than you are by eight months, and I'm hardly fossilised. There's no reason to be worried." 

"It's not aging I'm worried about, precisely," Severus said. 

"Then what?" 

"Not being young any more." 

Lupin raised an eyebrow; obviously he'd been spending too much time in the dungeons. "Isn't that the same thing?" 

"No. I could care less about getting older, but the fact that my body is dilapidating is vaguely worrisome." 

"Well...whatever you think, Severus." Lupin smiled. "It's not so bad, really. I haven't spontaneously combusted yet, have I?" 

"Depends on your definition." Severus leered. 

Lupin looked as if he just barely held back a flush. "Yes. Well. We'll keep working on it—you really ought to have some sort of celebration." 

"We." 

"Yes. Well. I'm sure Harry would be willing to help me plan something—" 

"No." 

"No?" 

"Potter is going to have absolutely no part in this. Neither will you, for that matter. I would like my fiftieth birthday to go by with no acknowledgement. It will be miserable enough alone." 

"Not alone, Severus," Lupin said. Severus merely glared. 

* * *

"I'm glad to hear you're happy with Remus, Severus," Minerva said. 

"I didn't realize you had heard about that." 

"Well, the whole school knows." 

Severus aborted his sip of tea. "I don't know anyone that would have told them." 

"With Remus disappearing to your quarters every day? Someone was bound to notice." 

"Wonderful." Severus glanced at Albus's somnambulant portrait, which opened an eye and twinkled at him. Severus snapped his gaze back to Minerva. "So, tell me what the rest of the school thinks of this." 

"Most of them think Remus is insane." 

Severus snorted. "They're probably right." 

"And most of them think you're a very lucky man." 

"How curious that no one has a problem with the fact that we are both men." 

Minerva sipped her tea. "There were people at first who took issue with that, yes. But Harry let it be known that he was also homosexual, and that seemed to stop everyone. He still has quite a bit of influence." 

"And I'm sure he simply hated having to use it." 

"Of course," Minerva said, looking at him oddly. "He really dislikes being the centre of attention." 

"Does he," Severus said. 

"Yes." She glanced out the window. "His Quidditch idea is going well." 

"I believe his technical term is the 'Quidditch thing.'" 

"I see." Minerva chuckled a bit. "Well, his 'Quidditch thing' seems to be enjoyed by the students—as I'm sure your Slytherins have mentioned." 

"Miss Parkinson brought it to my attention, yes." 

"Frankly, Severus, I was surprised you allowed it. It fits into the schedule, but only barely. And it's not the kind of thing you'd ordinarily endorse." 

"Potter found me when I was in an unusually good mood." Severus took a sip of tea, as if to make a point. 

Minerva chuckled a bit more. "Forgive me, Severus, if that is hard to picture." 

"An unusually better mood, then." 

"I see." The same damned smile was still quirking the corners of her mouth. "Well, I'm sure he's very happy, and it's given him something to occupy his time. So thank you." 

"None required," Severus said. 

"Of course." Minerva poured more tea without even asking him. "Was there anything else you needed to speak to me about?" 

"Nothing else since last week." 

"Well, perhaps we can just sit here and have tea together, then, Severus? I feel like I barely see you." 

Severus resisted the urge to tell her that that was deliberate. 

"I heard from Albus the other day," Minerva said. 

"Oh. I assume he's doing well." 

"Quite. The Riviera really agrees with him. Of course, I worry a bit with him out in the sun so much, but he assures me he's doing fine." 

Severus blanched. "He's not...going about...in a bathing suit..." 

"Of course," Minerva said, looking puzzled. "His usual paisley." 

Trying not to think about the implications of the "usual" in that statement, Severus said, "I imagine he's found something interesting to do with his time." 

"He's taking a break. After the war and the rebuilding, he really needs it. And he doesn't have that much time left..." She was looking rather misty-eyed. Severus took a long drink of tea, trying to finish quickly, and only succeeded in burning his tongue. "Well. He's been corresponding with some of his friends and relaxing. I'm sure it's good for him." 

"Indeed," Severus said. 

"Has he been writing you much?" 

Oh, just a veritable novel every other week. "A bit." 

"He does love his sealing wax," Minerva said. 

Severus thought about that a moment, then took an even longer drink of tea. He could regenerate his taste buds; he wasn't sure about the brain cells. 

"Well, I really should get back to my paperwork." 

"Oh—yes, of course," Severus said, standing. "Thank you for the tea, Minerva." 

"Always a pleasure, Severus." She stood as well, heading to her desk. "Till next week, then?" 

"Indeed. Good-bye, Minerva." 

"Bye, Severus!" she called cheerfully. 

Severus barely managed to avoid running to the door, repeatedly informing himself that he would _not_ think of naked Albus. 

* * *

Surprisingly, Lupin was waiting for him down in his office. "Did you have a nice time?" he asked. 

"You have no idea," Severus said. "Minerva told me far too much about Albus and I burned my tongue." 

"Oh," Lupin said sympathetically, then walked across the room and wrapped his arms about Severus's waist. "Want me to fix it for you?" 

"I—" Severus managed before he had a mouthful of Lupin's tongue. His hands had come up reflexively, and he let them rest on Lupin's shoulders. Lupin wants this, he told himself. You're not too old for him. He wants you. 

Lupin bore him backwards, against the bookshelves, and was reaching for the buttons above Severus's groin when someone knocked at the door. 

Pulling back, Lupin gave him an apologetic glance. Severus straightened his robes and headed for the door. 

Miss Parkinson was on the other side, hands on hips. "You said you were going to come watch us today," she informed him. 

"Did I." 

"Quidditch." 

"Ah." Yes, he had. Bugger. 

"Well, we're starting in five minutes." 

"I'll be there." 

Miss Parkinson let a tiny smile reach her lips, then stalked off. 

"I think she likes you," Lupin observed over his shoulder. 

"What gave you that idea," Severus said dryly. 

"She's imitating you." 

"I see." Severus sniffed at the now-empty hallway. "I don't suppose you'd like to come with me." 

"Always," Lupin said with a, well, wolfish grin. 

"To the practise." 

"Sounds lovely," Lupin said. "Just let me, ah, go upstairs and tidy my office a bit first?" He sidled out before Severus could respond. "I'll meet you on the pitch." 

Severus shook his head, then locked and warded his office before heading out to the pitch. 

Cook and Maria had come out to watch as well and were already seated. Severus sat down a short distance from Maria. 

"I remember when he was playing on the Gryffindor team," Maria said, nodding in Potter's direction. "I never minded when Hufflepuff lost to him—we knew he'd beat us even if we played the best game of our season, so the challenge was to play our best game anyway." 

"He certainly had more talent on the pitch than anywhere else," Severus said as Lupin approached. 

"I can't say he was ever particularly good at astronomy, no," Maria said. "But he must have been good at Transfiguration, or he wouldn't be teaching it." 

"He's a natural wizard," Lupin said, taking the space next to Severus and away from Maria, "but not a natural scholar." 

"Quite a few Hufflepuffs out there, Maria," Severus said. 

Maria threw a glance at Lupin, who shrugged. "Yes, we had a rather nice turnout. Unfortunately, we filled quite a few spots this year, so the chances of any of them making the team next year are small. Doesn't hurt them to play, though." 

The Beaters-in-training had risen into the air and were hitting actual Bludgers at each other. Apparently Potter had gained some faith in them. "I suppose not. Their time might be better spent studying, however." 

"Severus, they're first-years. You can't expect them to study all the time." 

"Given the average Potions grade, they ought to study more than they do." 

"If it bothers you so much, just stop the practice sessions." Lupin looked to Maria, who nodded. "You _are_ the Deputy Headmaster, after all. You can change whatever you want about the schedule. It's your job." 

"I think young Miss Parkinson would lead a mutiny," Severus said, gesturing to the field. The Slytherin in question was zooming around the pitch, throwing the Quaffle back and forth with one of her cronies. 

"Well, we can't have that," Lupin said. 

On Maria's other side, Alexander winced. Severus followed his gaze. Two Beaters were recovering from dives, and swerving Bludgers high above them revealed the reason. Two more Beaters swung around and sent the balls heading squarely for each other. "Bloodthirsty little whelps," Severus remarked. 

"It's Quidditch," Lupin said, as if this explained all evils. 

Severus contemplated moving back a row and taking a short nap—Lupin was keeping him up rather too late—but decided the others would probably just move with him, and resigned himself to their commentary. 

* * *

Lupin was waiting for him again several days later when he went to his rooms for his daily after-class shower. Waiting in the bathroom, even. Severus wondered briefly if he ought to revoke Lupin's ward-passing privileges. 

Not even bothering to speak, Lupin grabbed Severus as soon as he entered the room. They undressed quickly, and Lupin bent slightly over the sink in invitation. 

Severus rested his hands outside Lupin's and pushed forward. Lupin's head dropped down, and his breathing grew louder to match Severus's. Severus looked up, watching his flushed face in the mirror, Lupin's shaggy head bobbing in time with his thrusts, the cold stone behind and beneath them. His hands slipped to the side as they grew sweatier, and he realized only after the crash that he'd knocked the hand-mirror off the edge of the counter. "Sorry," he muttered, and Lupin made a noise much like "Nnngh," which Severus took to mean he didn't mind. He nearly leaped out of his skin, though, when he glanced at the mirror again and saw "Forgiven" traced in condensation there. But he blinked, and it was gone. 

He drew Lupin into the shower with him when they were done, and Lupin huddled in on himself, as if ashamed of his appearance. Severus made sure to sweep his eyes appreciatively over Lupin's musculature several times. Lupin finally noticed, and gave him a tired smile, evoking a rush of protective instincts which Severus quashed firmly. 

Lupin pecked him on the cheek before leaving this time, a small courtesy for which Severus was inexplicably grateful. 

* * *

Severus looked up from his marking; he could only take so much inanity in one session. He glanced at Lupin, then remembered a question he'd come up with the night before, just before he fell asleep. 

"If you desired, I could stay with you during the full moon." 

Lupin jerked his head up. "Um. No, Severus, that won't be necessary." 

"I know it's not necessary," Severus said. "I make the potion. But I did not know if my presence would ease the transformation." 

"No, thank you, Severus. It's the kind of thing I'm used to dealing with on my own." 

"As you wish." Severus went back to his marking. He could almost see Black's ghost, so long and well forgotten, traipse around the room and wind its arms around Lupin's neck. The imaginary spirit's lips brushed Lupin's, then tucked its face into his shoulder. The two of them, so happy together, as he could never have...even if he deserved it more than Black...as he would never have, not if he lived to be four times his not inconsiderable age. 

Lupin looked up from his own marking at the desk Severus ordinarily kept for students in detention. "Have you made a decision about your birthday yet?" 

"My decision is the same as it was before." 

"Which was?" 

"Not to do anything, obviously." 

"Ah." Lupin looked slightly disappointed. "Are you sure? You deserve to have people celebrating you for a day." 

"So, according to you, we should have Snape Day as well as Potter Day." 

"Harry hates that." 

"I'm sure." Severus looked down at his quill, then pulled out the small knife he kept in the top drawer of his desk. "No, I'm quite content having the majority of the wizarding world neglect my existence entirely." 

"I suppose I can let you have your day in peace, then," Lupin said. 

Trimming his quill, Severus said, "By the way, you still haven't explained that mirror spell to me." He examined the tip, then put the knife away and set the quill down. 

"Mirror spell?" Lupin said blankly. 

"The one you were using to observe and harass me after my shower." 

"I thought you'd decided that was Leland Lyon?" 

"I rather thought it was you. Especially since you appeared at my door shortly after informing me that you would be appearing at my door." 

"No, Severus, that wasn't me. I just thought you'd finally decided to take me up on my offer." 

"Ah. Well. No matter." Severus picked up his quill again and dipped it in his usual bottle of red ink. "I suppose it turned out for the best." 

"Yes," Lupin said, and smiled. Severus merely continued his marking. 

Suddenly, Severus looked up at Lupin again. Sitting there, head bent...Severus wanted to ravish him. And there was no reason not to. He set down his quill again and walked over to Lupin's desk. 

"Hm?" Lupin said, engrossed in his work. 

Severus leaned forward and kissed him, tangling stained fingers in Lupin's grey hair to smash their lips together. Lupin pulled back almost immediately. "Not right now, Severus, I've got work to do..." 

"Do it later tonight," Severus said, leaning forward again. Lupin pulled back further, pressing against Severus's hand. 

"No, really, Severus...I won't be able to relax until these are done." 

Severus looked in Lupin's light brown eyes, searching for any hint of arousal. He only found something that looked a lot like fear. "Tonight, then," he said. 

"Tonight," Lupin agreed. 

Severus kissed him gently one more time before returning to his own desk and leaving Lupin to his demons. 

* * *

"Any other business?" Minerva asked, looking around at the staff. 

"I had a curriculum proposal," Potter said. 

"All right, Harry. Would you like to share it with us?" 

"I was thinking that we could offer a non-N.E.W.T. course for seventh years about the connexions between the different kinds of magic we teach here. Most of our students leave having never learned that not all magic fits into Transfiguration, or Charms, or Potions, or any other subject that we teach. For any student pursuing further training, it could be very helpful." 

"I don't think any of the staff has the time to accomplish that, Harry," Lupin said gently. 

"I was thinking a combined effort. If it's about magical connections, we should have all the types of magic represented." 

"I don't know that students are really up to handling that kind of thing," Flitwick added. "I know you're not far away from being a student, but you always were quite an exceptional one." 

"The children would never pay attention long enough, either," Maria said. "And most of them will be busy studying for N.E.W.T.s; it's not fair to spring something like this on them." 

"I suppose," Potter said. "It was just an idea." 

"Keep bringing them forward," Minerva said. "We can always use new ideas." 

"All right." 

"Was there anything else?" she asked, looking around. "No? ...Well, then, the meeting is adjourned; we'll meet in two weeks, as usual." 

With varying amounts of speed, the teachers rose and left. Potter left unusually quickly; Severus smirked at the other man's sulking. Lupin wandered out with Flitwick, discussing some sort of charm he wanted to use in Defence the next week. Severus watched him go. 

* * *

That night, Severus awoke from a particularly erotic dream of Lupin to find the other man standing completely nude beside the bed. 

Lupin crawled in under the sheets when he saw Severus's eyes open. His lean body slanted against Severus's, causing Severus to have slight involuntary shudders of joy at the contact. Lupin's mouth was already at Severus's nipple, licking and nibbling it like the Chocolate Frogs he devoured so readily. He rubbed his erection slowly against Snape's thigh. 

"Lupin," Severus whispered, voice still throaty from sleep. 

"Mm?" The vibrations on tender flesh caused Snape another, larger shudder. 

"We can only do this if you will stay and talk to me afterwards." 

Lupin abandoned his task and looked up. "Why, Severus, you're becoming practically feminine. Besides, I want to make you too tired to talk at all." 

"Then only if you'll stay and talk another time. I'm tired of a mixture of best friend and one-night stand." 

"You're not a one-night stand," Lupin said, licking Severus's nipple again. 

"No, I'm a string of them." 

"Don't talk." 

"I think you still haven't dealt with Black's death." 

Before Severus had even registered any movement, Lupin was sitting, glaring down at him. "He has nothing to do with this." 

"He is if you can't have a lover because of the way you still feel about him." 

"What would you call yourself?" Lupin growled. 

"I'm your friend, and you shag me when you can forget that." 

"You don't understand what we had." Lupin's thumbs were rubbing small circles on Lupin's thighs. 

Severus leaned up on an elbow. "I would love to continue this, Lupin. But I deserve someone who thinks I'm their first choice, not the lesser evil." 

"You don't understand what it's like," Lupin said. 

"No, I don't," Severus said. "And I think you won't be the one to show me." 

"Only seven years," Lupin said. "Seven years together of thirty-four loving him. And probably I always will, even if I find someone else." 

"You're not listening to me," Severus said. 

"I'm sorry," Lupin said. "I am. Listening. But I hadn't...I didn't realize how much you wanted, Severus. And how much you'd make me think of him." His hands moved to Severus's shoulder, rubbing lightly, attempting to relax the tension in some sort of twisted contrition. "I suppose you're right then, and this can't...this won't work." 

"I think not." 

It was Lupin, this time, who planted one last chaste kiss on Severus's lips. "I'm sorry," he whispered again. "Are we still friends?" 

"I won't stop you," Severus said. 

Lupin smiled slightly, then climbed off the bed and grabbed his robe. "I'll see you tomorrow, then." 

"Indeed." 

Severus watched Lupin leave, and wondered if he'd squandered his last shot at companionship. He couldn't decide, and instead rolled over and returned to other, older, colder dreams. 

* * *

Severus was trying to lose himself in the _Generalised Guide: Projective, Illusory and Mind-Affecting Magics_ again the next day when someone knocked on his office door. Annoyed, he looked up. "Come in." 

The door cracked open slightly, and Potter's head appeared around the edge. "Can I come in?" 

"I suppose." He put the ribbon bookmark carefully between the _Guide_ 's pages and closed it, then set it to one side, as Potter came in and took the student chair. "I assume there's a reason for your presence." 

"I want your help in getting the magical connections class added to the curriculum." 

Severus aborted a sharp laugh in favour of the more traditional raised eyebrow. "And I'm sure you have a very good reason why I should help you." 

"Well...you helped me with the Quidditch thing," Potter said. 

"Because I could think of no good reason to forbid it," Severus replied. 

"You don't need a good reason; you're Snape." 

Severus let the eyebrow creep up again. 

"Well, your decisions are pretty capricious." 

Both eyebrows went up. "Why, that's a rather large word, Potter." 

"Teaching will do that to you." Potter was doing a remarkably good job of not shifting in the uncomfortable chair. Severus knew it was uncomfortable; he'd hexed it that way. "Have to be smarter than the little brats." 

"Not what I would have expected from the saviour of the Wizarding World." 

"Maybe something that you should have expected from Harry Potter, though?" 

"They're the same thing." 

"Not really," Potter said. "But anyway. You know it would be useful. All the really interesting things you can do with Potions are actually hybrids with other types of magic..." 

"You're obviously not a Potion-maker, Potter. Only someone who does not appreciate the fine art of a carefully brewed Potion would make such a claim." 

Potter shrugged. "Your students don't understand either, so they might be more interested in Potions if you showed them the flashy kind." 

"Nothing would alter their complete apathy towards my subject. You should know that after seven years of it." 

"I've recently found my interest." 

"Enlighten me," Severus said. 

"Do you ever ask questions?" 

Severus thought about it. "No." 

"Well. I'll tell you what I'm doing if you ask. Nicely." 

"It's not worth it." 

"I thought so." Potter had the nerve to look smug. "So will you help me?" 

"You still haven't given me a good reason." 

"I'll tell Flitwick and Minerva when your birthday is. Remus told me." 

Severus blinked and looked away; you're out of practice, Severus, he berated himself. He saw the curious look in Potter's eyes. Damn it, the only things he paid attention to were the ones he should know nothing about. "Blackmail. I never thought I'd see you stoop so low." 

"It's worth that much to me," Potter said. 

"I suppose I shall have to help you, then." He kept talking as Potter tried to thank him. "You'll need more of a plan. I'm busy this week; come back sometime next week and we will discuss what needs to be done. You will not mention this to me other than when we are actually meeting about it. I'm sure I've made myself clear." 

"I agree, if you agree that we will have times other than the meetings when I am allowed to talk to you." 

"I'd love to know why you want to talk to me." 

"Because you're interesting. Is it really so hard to ask a question?" 

"Yes. And I hope you realize that you're romanticising me." He ignored Potter's snort. "I am not putting on an unlikeable fade to keep people from bothering me. I really am unlikeable, and I hate Gryffindors who think otherwise. I am not here to amuse you." 

"Perhaps we like you because you're unlikeable." 

"You're making even less sense than usual. I am busy; you may speak to me again next week. You know your way out." He touched the bookmark to open the book and read another paragraph while Potter left. After the door closed, he put the book away and began his emotion-dampening mental exercises. He really was out of practice if he was losing battles of the mind with Potter, of all people. 

* * *

Severus was only marginally surprised when his stalker made an appearance a few days later. 

_I heard you and Lupin aren't seeing each other any more._

"Yes." 

_Good. Now I don't have to feel guilty every time I want to talk to you._

"This is not what I would call talking." 

_Well, we could do something else..._

"No, I will not masturbate for you." 

_Damn._

Severus was rapidly falling out of the mood to speak to...whoever this was. He pulled on his bathrobe. 

_Oh, don't hide that...voluptuous body of yours..._

Severus raised an eyebrow. 

_All right, that sallow, bony body of yours. Happy?_

"I am never happy." 

_Never would have guessed._

"If you have nothing important to say, I have detentions to supervise." 

_All right. Go, then. I'll see you later._

Severus paused. "That was an absolutely horrible pun." 

There was no comment from the mirror. 

* * *

There was an unmistakeably Gryffindorish knock at the door. Severus fought the urge to throw something heavy at whoever appeared next. "Come in." 

Lupin walked through the door, an apologetic expression on his face. "I thought I'd come pick up the Wolfsbane potion and save you the walk." 

"It's on the counter." 

Walking over to the counter, Lupin said, "I'm really sorry about—" 

"Don't mention it." 

"Really, I didn't mean to—" 

"I _said_ , don't mention it." 

Lupin paused and flicked a glance in Severus's direction. "Ah." He returned his attention to the counter, picking up the usual opaque flask. "Is this it?" 

"As always." 

"Thank you." He looked back at Severus, who was still sitting as he had been when Lupin first came in. "If you ever want to talk about anything, I'd be a willing ear." 

"I'll keep that in mind." 

"Thanks again," Lupin said, and left. 

* * *

"So if it's not Lupin..." 

Severus nodded. "Narrows down the options even further." 

"Leaving Hagrid, Harry, Alexander, and Tony." Hypatia dropped her voice and glanced at the corner where Flitwick, Maria and Minerva were discussing something. "And Flitwick." 

"I don't know a Tony." 

"Muggle Studies." 

"Ah." 

"I hadn't thought of him before, because he doesn't live here, but since you shower after classes there's still a possibility..." 

"I see." Severus looked over at Flitwick and suppressed a shudder. "I suddenly hope it is him." 

"Don't want to think about Flitwick in a sexual context?" She looked at the corner again. "Actually, I see your point." 

"Yes. Well." 

"I'm as curious as you are; I wish we knew what spell he was using..." 

"I thought I told you." 

"You know what spell it is? Why didn't you—" 

"I don't know the exact spell, but I know how he's getting past my wards." 

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Hypatia said a bit loudly, and Minerva, Maria and Flitwick looked over. Severus glared until they looked away. 

Quietly, Severus said, "The mirror lies flush with the wall, like I told Maria—" 

"That long ago?" Hypatia said, forcefully but also quietly. 

"—so I perceive the bathroom as ending at the surface of the mirror, and my wards obey that perception. The magic works on the silvered portion of the mirror, so it doesn't come through the wards." 

"Maria and I can come help you trace the spell," Hypatia said. "It'll be fun!" 

"I'd prefer to do it on my own," Severus replied. "I may ask you to help me if I can't figure anything out, however." 

"Men," Hypatia said, shrugging a little. 

"I thought you were going to show me that new theorem you found." 

"Oh! Yes." She pulled a book out of her sleeve and expanded it, then pushed it across the table towards him. "Page eighty-three, the theorem about understanding the magical properties of various wand cores..." 

* * *

Severus went back to his rooms with his head still full of numbers, ready to relax and spend the evening brewing or reading. He was just getting ready to pull out a Potions book when someone knocked. 

Suddenly, Severus wished he could put a sound-proofing spell on the door without annoying Minerva beyond all reason. "Come in." 

The door cracked, and Potter stuck his head in. "Snape?" 

"Obviously. And I told you not to come in here till next week." 

"This is important." 

"It must be, if it will make you come in here of your own free will on a Saturday night." Severus put the book down, folded his arms, and glared at the door. "Well, get it over with." 

"I wanted to talk to you about Remus." 

"That is none of your business. Now get out." 

"It's obviously bothering you. You haven't been this rude to me since the beginning of this term." 

"As I said, it is none of your business." He intensified the glare. 

Severus was taken slightly aback when Potter glared at him in turn. "Remus is my friend." 

"So you think that just because he is your friend, you have the right to intrude in his personal affairs." 

"Yes." Potter was matching Severus's stance now, arms folded, feet shoulder-width apart. "Because he won't do it for himself." 

"Oh, what a fantastic reason," Severus drawled. He forced himself to relax, leaning back against the table, with the effect of making Potter look quite over-aggressive. 

"You didn't tell him anything was wrong, and then you kicked him out. How could you do that?" 

"Potter, I'd love to hear what part of 'it's none of your business, get out' is unclear to you. Leave me alone." 

Potter's eyes narrowed, and he leaned forward even more. "Agree to talk to him and I _will_ leave you alone." 

"We have talked. Now leave me alone." 

"A real conversation." 

"I won't promise something I won't deliver. Leave me alone, Potter." 

"I'd suggest you do it anyway, since I'm staying here until you do." 

Severus activated the repulsion charm he'd built into his wards. Potter stepped backwards and braced himself, glaring. "You won't get rid of me that way," he said through clenched teeth. 

Pushing against that charm took some rather impressive strength, both physical and mental, neither of which he would have previously assigned to Potter. However, unless he was a good deal stronger than he was proving now—stronger, in fact, than Severus himself—the charm would eventually get him. Severus smirked as Potter took another step back. 

"You will talk to him," Potter said. 

Severus silently shook his head. 

"God—" Potter said. Severus never heard the ending, since the door slammed shut just then. Experience over youth, for once in his life. He wondered idly if the door had hit Potter's nose. That would serve the brat right. 

Potter was pounding on the door again, demanding entry. He was also yelling something indistinct. Severus creakily picked up the book and started leafing through it. Perhaps he'd work on the improvement to the Wolfsbane potion he'd been contemplating. Yes...that sounded like a restful way to finish his Saturday night. 

* * *

Potter showed up again on Monday, just after dinner. "It's next week," he announced, arms crossed aggressively again. 

"So I noticed," Severus said. 

"Are you going to help me with my project or kick me out again?" 

"I think you're a bit old for this angry teenager routine." 

"I'm not—" Potter started, eyes blazing, and then relaxed into a calmer state. "I am, aren't I?" 

"I don't lie." Potter gave him a surprised look. "...Any more." 

"Good thing. I'd hate to think you'd told the truth to Voldemort." 

"Sometimes, honesty worked better than lies. I thought you had something you wished to speak to me about." 

"Yeah, the project. It's a good idea, but they won't listen to me, so I was hoping you could help..." 

"Potter, sit down, I'm getting a cramp in my neck." Potter obeyed, taking the cursed chair again. "They'll listen when they think you're worthy of it." 

"I've been teaching here for a year and a half, my N.E.W.T.s students did quite well last year, so I think I did a fine job teaching them, and everyone still treats me like I'm seventeen. How am I supposed to work against that?" 

Severus smirked. "Perhaps you could stop acting like you're seventeen." 

"Well, I don't, except with you—which is odd, because you're the only person who treats me like an adult." He paused. "Well, that's so you can be more rude to me. But you get the idea." 

"I suppose. Now, enlighten me about my part in all this." 

"Support me when I bring this course up at the next staff meeting." 

Severus felt the beginnings of triumph. "Which, of course, is after my birthday." 

"And, of course, they'll _really_ make you regret it if you let your fiftieth pass without telling them." Potter smiled in mock innocence. 

"I see. So I support you, and you keep my secret." 

"Yes." 

"I suppose that's an acceptable trade-off." Potter's smirk, which he'd already dropped, didn't come back, but his eyes lit up. Amateur, Severus thought. "But I won't let my name and reputation be attached to anything below my standards, so you should work out a course plan and check it with me before bringing your idea up again." 

"Yes, that might help." Potter nodded, then looked around. "Can I work in here? It gets lonely in my office; I think the students are too awed by me to ask for advice." 

"I prefer solitude." 

"What, you can't put up with me for two hours?" He grinned, probably attempting to look cute but only succeeding in idiotic. 

"No." 

"Ah." He stood up. "I suppose I'll go, then, and bring you the lesson plan later this week?" 

"As you wish." 

"All right." Potter walked to the door, tossed a quick "Talk to Remus!" over his shoulder, and left. 

* * *

Severus had the opportunity to do just that on the next Friday, which was his birthday. He had no classes in the morning, and Lupin showed up with a gift wrapped in eye-smarting paper. "This is for you," he said, holding it out. 

"That's not necessary," Severus said. 

"I wanted to do it." When Severus didn't respond, he held it out farther. "Take it." 

Severus twisted his lips, but took the gift. Lupin smiled. Severus backed up slightly and held the door open. "Come in, Lupin." 

A small, puzzled frown crossed Lupin's face, but he walked in and sat on the tabletop. "So, how does it feel to be half a century old?" 

"Much worse now that you've couched it in those terms." Severus walked over to his desk with the gift, letting his robes flow and shroud him. "I don't remember the proper etiquette on receiving gifts." 

"You can open it now." 

Snape carefully undid the Spellotape from one flap of paper and lifted it up. He was mildly surprised when it unfolded outwards. He tried the flap of paper the first had been taped to, and it one folded out as well. He ran his finger under the piece of Spellotape that was apparently holding the cylinder of paper together, then slid the box out carefully. When he started looking for his letter-opener, Lupin laughed. 

Severus looked up. "I don't see what's amusing about my opening a box." 

"You're so precise about it." Lupin laughed a little more, and even when he stopped, crinkles of amusement still crowded at the corners of his eyes. When had Lupin become an old man? "The paper's meant to be thrown out." 

"So you wished me to tear it apart in the manner of a small child." Severus glared. 

"No, but...it is meant to be torn. That's the point, really." 

Severus quirked an eyebrow briefly and returned to his job. He nearly threw up his hands in frustration when the box opened to reveal more paper inside, but he realized it was simply padding. He tugged at a wad of paper and it came away in his hand. He could see a glass stopper and the slender neck of some sort of vessel. Looking up, he saw that Lupin was watching him intently, an unreadable expression on his face now that the amusement had faded. 

"Go on," he said when he saw that Severus had paused. 

Pushing aside a bit more of the paper, Severus pulled out the vessel. It was made of lovely thick glass with gold chasing, well-proportioned and heavy in his hand. It would hold potions well, even the most volatile; the gold never touched the inside or even the rim of the flask. "I don't know what to say, Lupin," he said. "These are better than anything I'd ever be able to get here." 

"You're fifty; it's supposed to be something special." And we were together until about a week ago, he left unsaid, but Severus heard it. 

"Thank you," Severus managed to grate out. 

"You're welcome." Lupin's legs were dangling from the table, Severus noted with amusement; they swung to some sort of internal rhythm. "Do you have any interesting plans for your birthday?" 

"I will probably teach my classes, then come here to make some of the potions that Madam Pomfrey requires, then go to my rooms and read." 

"Same schedule as normal?" 

"No. I'm going to purposely avoid any other sentient being for the rest of the night. That is my birthday gift to myself." 

"I see," Lupin said. "I take it this is a subtle hint to leave?" 

"Actually, I hadn't meant it that way." Severus looked around at the comforts of his office. "But perhaps that's a good idea." 

Lupin nodded and slid down from the table. "All right." 

Severus stood up and walked over to the door. "I will see you at lunch, then, Lupin." 

"Yes." Lupin met Severus's eyes before he walked out. "We will talk later, though." 

"Indeed." Severus watched Lupin leave, then closed the door and returned to his desk. It seemed no one was willing to leave him alone. 

* * *

When he returned from a thankfully celebration-free lunch, he found a hand mirror lying on his desktop. He blinked at it. There was a note on top: _Breaking the mirror destroyed the enchantment. Here's another one._ The handwriting was similar to one he knew, but he couldn't place it. 

After his afternoon classes, Snape returned to his office for the mirror, then went back for his usual shower. Perhaps an orgasm for his birthday wouldn't be so bad after all—although he was _not_ wanking for the man, whoever he was. 

As expected, the stalker started talking to him as soon as he got out of the shower. _I am glad to see you brought the mirror._

"Well, I can't turn down a gift." 

_I'm glad. I've got a bit of a bargain to make with you._

Severus raised an eyebrow at the mirror. "A bargain with someone who's determined to hide their identity...I'm sure that will be useful." 

_I'll give my end first. I know I can trust you._

"How...pleasant for you," Severus said, mouth twisting in a sneer. 

_Well. Yes, actually._

Severus raised the eyebrow again. 

_I'll suck you off through that mirror if you'll wank for me tomorrow._

"I see. So you believe that I desire another blow job." 

_I think it's a safe bet. You're male. It's one of those constant things._

"I can think of things most men would prefer to oral sex." 

_True, but that doesn't mean they'd pass it up. Severus could almost see his stalker grinning. So, what do you say? Do we have a deal?_

Orgasm at the hands of someone other than himself in exchange for an orgasm at his own hands. "Yes." 

_All right then. You know the drill._

Severus held the mirror over his right nipple. The phantom lips nibbled and licked; he bucked into the feeling, so phantasmal, but without the emotional ties he'd had with Lupin. Severus had to stifle a gasp as the teeth bit, not quite hard enough to hurt. He moved the mirror excruciatingly slowly over his abdomen, and lower... 

* * *

He was brewing the potions for Pomfrey when someone else knocked on his office door. He cursed Minerva again for allowing wards but not silencing charms. "Come in." 

Potter's more-than-usually-annoying head peeked around the door, as it had a tendency to do. "I've got the beginnings of those class plans. Would you like to see how I'm doing, or wait till next week?" 

"Next week," Severus said, still stirring. 

"All right. And happy birthday." 

"Thanks," Severus said, in as flat a tone as he could manage. 

"Right, then. See you next week." Potter left and actually closed the door behind him. Severus went back to stirring, clearing his mind and relaxing taut muscles. 

* * *

_Ready to wank, then?_

Severus glared at the mirror. "Under duress." 

_I didn't force you into agreeing, so..._

"Indeed." Severus glared one more time anyway, just for good measure. 

_Well...I can't wait to see this._

Severus took hold of his own limp flesh and started stroking. The thought that someone was watching, and that he didn't know who, made this all a bit too sleazy for his tastes. 

_I'd love to be doing that to you._

Severus chose to raise an eyebrow at this; glaring was getting a bit old. 

_Running my fingers up and down your cock..._

The words were not changing his reactions in any way, for which Severus was rather grateful. 

_I'd love to do to you what I saw you doing to Remus..._

Snapping his head up, Severus said, "So you _were_ watching!" 

_Obviously. And, oh, God, how hot you two looked...I could only see the top of Lupin's head and then his stomach...his cock bouncing with every thrust..._

This seemed to be having an effect. Severus tried the glare again, but his stalker didn't stop. 

_I bet I could make you come just from fucking you...do you think so? Are you sensitive enough?_

Severus got on with things rather than responding. 

_Running my hands along your body...you know what my mouth can do, imagine it really, physically on you..._

As he was starting to hump his own hand, Severus was having a little bit of trouble concentrating on the words, but he still tried. He could almost hear them in his head, but he just couldn't get the voice quite right... 

_I'd suck you off and then see if I could make you come a second time when I fucked you. Or maybe I'd let you top, thrusting back against you, your fingers tangled in my hair, pulling my head back so you could get at my neck..._

He was about done...almost... 

_This is the best part, you know. Watching your face as you're close to orgasm. Your cheeks flushed, eyes wild and shining, a god of sex...with the tip of your cock just sliding in and out of your fist..._

The world shrank to somewhere in the middle of his pelvis, then expanded outward much too quickly. He thought he'd probably made a noise of some kind, but didn't know what it was. He let his head drop forward as he tried to catch his breath. 

_Thanks_ , came the words on the mirror when he looked up again. _Just what I wanted to see._

"Wonderful," Severus said. "Then our bargain is complete." 

_Oh, yes. But don't assume I'll stop watching you now._

"How disappointing," Severus said, then left. 

* * *

Potter brought him the complete course outline on Monday. It was surprisingly complete, given what Snape had expected. 

"So, we start out with medical potion hybrids—the kind that require a spell, like Skele-Gro." 

"I am a Potions Master, Potter. I'm aware of what medical potions entail." 

"Right," Potter said. "Anyway, I think that'll be the most useful to the students. And then we move on to mixes of spells, starting with simple wards...how long did these take you?" he asked, gesturing vaguely around the room. 

"The office wards took me two weeks. The wards on my chambers were a summer-long project." 

"Ah." Harry made a small notation next to wherever he was looking on the page. "Not an ideal example, then." 

"No." 

"And then the spells to make trunks like Moody's and other space-distortion things. A short lesson sequence on enchanting brooms. Some time spent on imbuing Transfigured things with various qualities...animation, sentience on the order of Crabbe or Goyle..." Severus snorted. "We finish up with incorporating triggers, and for the last day we bring in the Weasley twins with their arsenal." 

"They are _not_ coming into this school!" 

Potter smiled. "They're reckless, but they do know how to do this kind of thing. And perhaps it'll lighten everyone up before their N.E.W.T.s" 

"We'll discuss it later. And don't mention it at the meeting." 

Grinning, Potter stuck out his hand. "Done." 

Severus eyed the hand with as much disgust as he could muster. "Done. I feel no need to shake on it." 

Potter's mouth twitched to the side, as if he were derailing a smile. "Well, then. Will you support me at the meeting?" 

"That was the agreement. I don't think I'm quite safe from Minerva's wrath yet." 

"And you'll agree to helping on the medical potions part with Poppy?" 

"I suppose I shall have to." 

"Yep!" Potter stacked his parchments and quill and headed for the door. "Thanks again." 

"Don't mention it," Severus said. 

"Oh, don't worry, I won't." He grinned one last time, much to Severus's annoyance, and closed the door with his foot. 

* * *

The dreaded faculty meeting finally arrived. Severus got there early, as usual, and Hypatia and Maria accosted him as soon as they entered. 

"Have you figured out who it is yet?" Hypatia asked in a hushed tone. 

"I haven't actually gotten a chance to trace the spell yet." 

Maria pretended to choke in mock surprise. "You're not curious enough to have done it yet? Good Lord, Severus, I'd think you're catatonic." 

"Spare me," he said. 

Maria smirked at him. 

Hypatia went off on another new theorem she'd found and altered "for the fun of it," and Severus tuned her out, intending to keep his sanity and entrusting the sycophantic comments to Maria. Hypatia finally stopped when Minerva called the meeting to order. 

The meeting was already dragging by the time they reached the "any more business?" stage; Christmas preparations were quite the topic of discussion, though they had not significantly changed from previous years. Severus positively dreaded what came next. "Actually, I'd like to discuss that course idea I had again," Potter said. 

"Well, unless you have some new ideas, Harry, I don't really see that it would do us any good to discuss it again," Minerva said. 

"I have," Potter said, pulling out the thin stack o parchment. "I put together a rough course outline, so you could see what I'm intending." 

"All right," Minerva said, with a barely-stifled put-upon sigh. "What is on this proposed course plan?" 

Potter outlined for the assembled teachers the same plan he'd shown Severus two nights before. As Severus had suggested, he avoided the Weasley twins idea. 

"But you still didn't address the core issues, Harry," Flitwick said with a condescending smile. "We don't have the staff, and it will only distract students studying for their N.E.W.T.s." 

"I don't propose a required class, Filius," Potter said. "This would be for students who are interested. And, as with all sixth and seventh-year Hogwarts classes, they may drop the class at any time." 

"Perhaps it would work better as a series of seminars," Severus surprised himself by saying. 

All the eyes at the table turned and looked at him. 

"So those who are interested may attend, and those who don't care may avoid it. It would also make scheduling simpler, if we are to have different teachers every few weeks." 

"That's a good idea, thank you, Severus," Potter said, shooting a grateful glance in his direction. "In fact, that's even better, so that students interested in only one topic for their future careers don't have to waste time on unnecessary preparation." 

"But is it necessary preparation at all?" Maria asked. "I don't see how well this will help our students." 

Potter stopped and thought for a minute. "How many of your N.E.W.T.-level students go on to do further work in astronomy or use it in their careers?" 

"About one-third to one-half," she replied. 

"Are the others wasting their time?" 

"No, they enjoy the subject." 

"What makes this so different?" Potter asked. "Why is it all right for students to take astronomy when it won't benefit them, but not to learn a skill that they'll probably need no matter what they do?" 

"You can get a N.E.W.T. in astronomy," Maria said. "That will help anyone looking for employment." 

"True, I suppose," Potter said. "But are we going to teach only to the tests?" 

No one answered him, though Severus could see that nobody was completely convinced. Minerva finally interrupted the silence. "Well, perhaps you should work on this course plan, Harry, changing it to a seminar format, and get back to us in a month or so." 

"And maybe we should ask the students," Cook said. 

Severus raised an eyebrow; apparently the man was paying attention for once. 

"All right; you may take that on, then, Alexander." She looked around the table. "Any more business?" 

No one answered. 

"Well, then. I shall see you all here the week before Christmas, then!" 

The group dispersed, and Potter gathered up his parchments, smiling. "Thanks, Severus," he said as they passed when leaving the room. 

* * *

Lupin came to visit Severus again Friday morning. "Hi, can I come in?" he asked, standing at the open door. 

"That is usually what an open door signifies." 

"May I close it?" 

"I suppose." Severus put down his book; this did not bode well. 

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about, well, what happened between us." 

Severus nodded; he knew this conversation would have to happen sometime, as long as the two of them were working together. 

Lupin took the student chair and looked at Severus earnestly. "I know I was being unreasonable, but I feel like you should have given me more of a chance." 

"I'm sorry you feel that way." 

Lupin brushed his hand through the hair above his ear. "I think that probably it wouldn't have worked, if we couldn't get over obstacles like that." Severus nodded. "But if we're working together, it can't be...like this. We need to be civil, and it won't happen as long as we don't talk about this." 

"All right," Severus said. 

Lupin waited, then started talking himself when Severus did not. "I don't want any hard feelings between us. It obviously wasn't going to work, but we need to be able to function together. Will you forgive me for not noticing how you felt about the way I was treating you?" 

"If you will forgive me for not informing you of it...though you should have known yourself," Severus said. 

Lupin's mouth twisted a little to the side. "A deal, then. And we will try to work together as if nothing had ever happened." 

"Thus confusing every other staff member and half the students," Severus said. "I believe I can live with that." 

"All right." Lupin stuck out his hand. "Then we're friends again?" 

"As much as ever." Severus shook the proffered hand; Lupin smiled at him, and Severus smirked back. 

"I'll see you at the match, then," Lupin said. 

"When Slytherin will win," Severus replied. 

Lupin smiled again. "Probably." He closed the door behind him; Severus waited a moment, then spelled it back open. 

* * *

Severus was really in no mood to talk when his stalker appeared again that day after his shower. 

_I always love wet, naked men_ , the man commented. 

"I don't feel like talking today," Severus said, pulling on his dressing-gown. "Leave ma lone." 

_What a shame...and I was so looking forward to it._

"I said, I don't feel like talking. Now leave me alone." Severus wondered what twisted code of politeness made him wait just a bit for the man to listen to him. 

_No snarkiness today, I see._

"Leave me alone, Potter. I don't feel like—" The condensation disappeared suddenly. Severus frowned. Why— 

Potter. 

Severus tied the dressing-gown's belt and went to the door. If his subconscious had been right, he'd have a visitor as fast as Potter could run. 

As he'd expected, a knock sounded scant minutes later. He opened the door to find a very shocked-looking Harry Potter. 

"How—how long have you known?" Potter asked, and swallowed. 

"I didn't know until I said the words," Severus replied. 

"You had to have known. It wasn't hard to figure out." 

"Perhaps I didn't believe it." 

Potter dropped his eyes. "Can I come in?" 

"I suppose." Snape stepped back and let Potter in. Potter took the sofa; Snape wondered if Lupin had informed him about the chair, then cut off that train of thought quite abruptly. 

"I didn't know how else to get you to listen to me. And then Lupin..." 

"Because I thought he was you." 

Potter nodded. "I saw you grab him and pull him in here, actually; I was just rounding the corner...but I figured if you were so eager, there was something between you two already, so I didn't interfere." 

"I see." Severus's rapidly-forming mental image of this young, suddenly handsome, exasperating person wanking to a reflection of, well, Severus himself did nothing to help his state of mind. "So you...created that spell all on your own." 

"Why do you think I was so interested in spell hybrids?" Potter asked. 

"Good point," Severus replied. 

"I...would you be interested in...something, or did I come down here for nothing?" 

"I wouldn't call this nothing," Severus said. 

Potter waited. Potter, that everybody loved, even if he didn't believe it. Potter, only twenty-eight, young and Quidditch-muscled and oddly charming in an awkward way. Potter, probably Lupin's best friend. Potter, who apparently wanted him...who had already, in fact, brought him to orgasm twice, or perhaps three times if he counted the narration. 

"I suppose I could be interested in something," Severus said. 

Potter smiled tentatively. "What kind of something?" 

"Shall we go to the bedroom?" 

Potter's smile evolved into a wide grin, and he followed with more obedience then he'd ever shown in school. 

* * *

Potter came back the next day for a quick tumble that was quite satisfactory to all parties involved. Then he started speaking. 

"Severus," he said as they lay together tangled up in what was left of the bedclothes, "this may not be the best time to mention it, but I'm not sure this was a good idea." 

Bloody good shag with a handsome young man... "You should probably have a good reason for that, or I'll have to punish you." 

"Not that I wouldn't enjoy that, necessarily, but..." Potter tilted his head to look upwards. "I think this is too soon after Lupin." 

"I don't mind." Severus attempted to run his fingers through the fur on the aptly-named Harry's chest, but Potter caught at his hand and stopped it. 

"Because I'm rather like you: I'd prefer some emotional connection here, and I don't know that after Remus, so soon after, that you could manage it." 

"I could try." 

"And I'm not sure I feel right about doing this to Remus." Potter absently ran the back of his hand down Severus's side, then stopped himself. 

"Ah. Gryffindor guilt." 

"No, human guilt. I'm sure you've had it for various things." 

The smoking remains of houses, the green flashes of light, the crying children. "Probably." He kissed Potter on the forehead. 

"So...I don't want to rule anything out, but I think maybe we should wait a bit. See if you're still interested—you're still coming back from being with Lupin, after all." 

"You're the one that started this," Severus said. 

"I know. It was a mistake. It's been too long for me, and too short for you. So we give it some time, see what happens?" He snuggled in a little further, belying his words. 

"I suppose that would be for the best." 

Potter nuzzled against his chest a bit. "Three months," he said. "Three months, and you will come to me if you're still interested. And if you find you want Remus more, you go to him." 

"Three months..." Severus said. It sounded long, but how long had it been from Evan to Lupin? 

"Three months." Potter kissed him, quick and hard, before sitting up. "I should probably be going, then...since we've already decided to..." 

"Yes." Severus shifted on the bed, so he was facing the door full-on. "Good-bye, Potter." 

"Well, I still have to get dressed," came the muffled voice from Potter's shirt. A few moments later, fully clothed, he stood up and headed for the door. "See you later, Severus." 

"Good-bye," Severus replied, watching Potter leave as Lupin had not so long before. He flopped back on the pillows once Potter was gone and wondered again if he'd squandered his last shot at companionship. 

* * *

And he waited, and it was three months of sitting in the dungeons with his potions and his books and his memories, as he had always done. Three months of making the Wolfsbane potion and putting it in a beautiful gold-chased flask. Three months of staying up late and rising early and definitely not dreaming about Potter sitting in front of his bathroom mirror, wanking as he watched Severus undress. Three months of, oddly enough, not dreaming of Evan Rosier's screams, neither from his death nor his ecstasy. Three months of watching Quidditch games, of writing the outlines for a new course, of getting further and further into the pile of reading he'd been keeping since his first year at Hogwarts. Three months of quiet and vaguely disturbing teas with Minerva. Three months of trying not to avoid Lupin, who'd withdrawn quite a bit from Hogwarts life. Three months of talking cordially to Potter and wanting to drag him bodily to bed. Three months of sitting in the dungeons, alone, and having it bother him for the first time in twenty-six years—more than half his lifetime, he realised. 

And at the end of three months, he went to Potter's door, and stood outside, and waited for an answer to his knock. 

* * *

Potter opened the door, eyes widening slightly when he saw Severus. He stood back and opened the door. "Hello. Come in." 

Severus walked in, glancing around the room as he did so. It was surprisingly less Gryffindor than he would have expected; the furniture was all pale wood, with light grey carpeting and grey-edged cream upholstery. A few photographs were scattered about on various surfaces, probably of Granger or the Weasleys, though it was difficult to tell from so far away. 

"Would you like to sit down?" Potter asked from behind him. 

"Yes," Severus said. He took the closest soft squishy chair. The world seemed about six inches taller than usual; he was used to hard wooden seats that didn't sink. 

Potter took the sofa, spreading out to fill more space than he ought. "What can I do for you, Snape?" 

"Three months," Severus said. 

Potter's hands tensed. "Ah," he said after a moment. 

"And you told me that if I was still interested after three months, I should come talk to you." 

"Well," Potter said, "I'm glad you did." 

"I hope you are still open to possibilities." 

"Yes, of course," Potter said quickly. "Um. You could come over here on the sofa, if you wanted." 

Severus nodded and crossed to the sofa, where he sat as far away as possible from Potter; best not to push his luck. "I was wondering if you had any plans for how to go about this." 

"Well..." Potter looked at him, then shifted over till his head leant against Severus's shoulder; he'd been so spread out before that he barely had to move. "I can think of a few things I'd like to do." He looked up at Severus, who had not moved, and grabbed Severus's arm to place it around himself. "In general...I don't know, we need to talk. So we need to make time a few times a week to just spend time together. Other than that...we'll just have to see how it goes." 

Severus reached the other hand up to ruffle through Potter's thick black hair. "That is an agreeable arrangement," he said. "I suppose you wish to get started immediately." 

"Well, yes." Potter lunged and kissed him, sweet but demanding. He pulled away with a soft smack. "I think the talking can wait till later, though." 

"I agree," Severus said. 

"Then I think I should introduce you to my bedroom," Potter said, standing up and pulling on Severus's hands. Severus stood up slowly, still not as flexible or active as his young...lover. He smiled. 

* * *

"Mmm," Potter said, pressing a kiss to Severus's lips. "It's been a while." 

"Your choice," Severus said. 

"I know." Potter's arm was still lying across Severus's lower stomach, hand on Severus's hip, thumb rubbing small circles in the hollow above it. "Sorry about that, but...it wasn't the right time. And if you really wanted me, I figured you'd wait for me." 

Severus ran his own fingers along Potter's arm. "Indeed." 

"Well," Potter said, "I've actually got some marking I need to finish." Severus held back a frown; he didn't want a repeat of Lupin's attitude. "Did you want to stay? It should only take me an hour or so." 

Severus considered. "I'll need to go back to my office for a book, but then I will return if you wish." 

Shrugging, Potter said, "It's your choice. But I do have some books of my own, if you wanted to read those." 

"I'd need to see them first." 

"All right." Potter stood up and stretched. "Coming?" 

Severus stood up and raised an eyebrow, waiting. 

Potter led him back out to the sitting room where Severus had first walked in. He hadn't truly noticed the desk or bookcases before; he must have been more preoccupied than he'd thought at first. "Go on, have a look," Potter said. 

As he started to peruse the books, Severus said, "Someone could walk in on us." 

"No, they won't," Potter said. 

"I hope you have a reason to back up your confidence." 

"You're not the only paranoid veteran with strong wards." Potter grabbed his wand from the desk and waved it in the general direction of the door. Severus was surprised at the wash of gold sparkles that appeared. 

"Impressive," he said finally. 

"Oh, I didn't do it on my own." Potter leered at him. "I save my effort for the things that really matter. Remus helped me set those up, although I added the final few modifications." 

"Personalisation seems to be your style." 

"Oh, yes," Potter said, sitting down at the desk. "The more individual your spells, the harder it is for the enemy to tear them apart." He looked at Severus again. "Of course, if you know the person well enough, it's actually easier to take apart their spells. Like your wards. You're not a very visual person, so I knew you wouldn't think about the fact that the mirror actually went into the wall a bit." 

"I've always thought I was quite a visual person," Severus said. 

Potter pulled a stack of parchment towards him and grabbed a quill. "No, you listen to things. I remember it from Occlumency lessons. Your memories were all weird to me, because the images were just blobs but you remembered every noise." 

"I see. So you've been planning this a long time, then." 

"No, only since last year." Potter squinted at the parchment and marked something. "But it was useful information when I still wanted to hurt you over Sirius's death, so I remembered it." 

"Wonderful. Your ability to stalk me grew out of your desire to hurt me. How ironic." 

"Not really. It just proves I've been fascinated with you for years. Fine line and all, y'know." 

Severus quirked an eyebrow, but Potter wasn't looking so the effect was rather lost. He turned his attention back to the bookshelf, finally selecting what appeared to be a book from the library on Metamorphmagus transformations. Potter didn't seemed too worried about sitting on the cream upholstery without any intervening cloth, so Severus took the chair again and started reading. The fact that he had a perfect view through the kneehole of the desk was entirely coincidental. 

* * *

"Mr Boot, I suggest that you wait on the newt's tail till after your potion has been simmering for six minutes as the directions state." Boot dropped the tail and looked up fearfully. "Thank you; I'm sure your classmates appreciate not being showered with an incomplete Shrinking Solution which would undoubtedly have shrunk only those parts of themselves they most wished to remain the same size." Several of the more mature boys in the class blanched, and Severus smirked as he moved on. 

"Ah, Mr Downey. That Potion is precisely the right colour." The student in question looked up, eyes wide at actually being complimented. "At least, it would be if we were making a Pepper-Up Potion, which, I'm sure you've surmised, we are not. Five points from Ravenclaw and start again; at this point it's hopeless." 

Downey nodded and picked up his cauldron, heading for the sinks. 

On to the Slytherin side of the room. He shouldn't have much difficulty here...was Miss Parkinson's cauldron boiling? 

"Miss Parkinson, please state the differences between boiling and simmering." 

"Boiling is a constant and overlapping stream of large bubbles. Simmering is a constant but discrete stream of small bubbles," she recited. 

"Five points to Slytherin." 

Severus moved on, giving Hyde's cauldron a cursory examination; pity his first real Potions-maker in ten years was a Ravenclaw. If only Miss Parkinson could be bothered with such studying. He allowed himself another small smirk as he walked among the rows of students. He hadn't had this much fun torturing a class in quite a while. He'd have to remember to give a Shrinking Potion to every first-year. 

* * *

Potter showed up at Severus's door at the end of office hours. 

"Come in," Severus said. 

"I had an idea," Potter said. 

"Do tell." 

"Well...come with me." 

"Sounds like an excellent idea," Severus said, putting away his paperwork. 

Potter smiled and leaned seductively against the jamb. 

Severus stood up and walked to the door. Potter nodded and set off down the hallway in the direction of Severus's chambers. 

"This will seem even more wonderful tomorrow," Potter said, "though I'm sure you won't mind what happens tonight." 

Severus frowned a moment in confusion, but they had already reached his rooms. "I assume we are going in." 

"Oh yes. Here, we need to be in your bathroom." 

Stepping through the door, Severus said, "This gets more and more interesting every time you open your mouth." 

With an audible smirk, Potter said, "You haven't seen anything." 

Severus looked over his shoulder, but Potter was wearing an innocent face again. 

"Get your kit off and bend over the sink," Potter said when they reached the bathroom. "Where's the lube?" 

Severus raised an eyebrow. 

"Just trust me." 

"In the cabinet over there." Severus nodded to a corner of the room, and Potter set off to retrieve the lubricant. "You're the height of seduction tonight, Potter," he added as he undressed. 

"Seduction tomorrow, mind-blowing sex tonight." Potter found the vial and held it up. "Nice. You made this?" 

"I wouldn't trust anyone else to do so." Severus bent over the counter. "You're quite sure of yourself." He's young, Severus thought, tasting the word in his mind. He's young; he will learn patience. And tact. 

"Good," Potter said, starting to disrobe. "Well, you've never given me any idea that I'm less than satisfactory." 

"Neither did any of your other lovers, I'm sure." 

In the mirror, Severus could see Potter kick off his trousers and start unbuttoning his shirt. "Most of them didn't stick around long enough to tell me one way or another. They'd shagged the Boy Who Lived, and he didn't talk much, so why stay?" He shrugged, neatly pushing the shirt off his shoulders. "And those that did stay...they were few and far between." Shirt successfully off, Potter stripped out of his Y-fronts and leaned forward over Severus's back. "None of them would have waited three months for me, either." Potter brushed Severus's hair off the back of his neck and planted a surprisingly gentle kiss in the centre of his nape. "Which, of course, is why I'm here." Looking up, he met Severus's eyes in the mirror. "I'd hang on to that counter if you don't want anything precious squashed against it." 

Severus dutifully gripped the edge of the counter as Potter's hands ran down his shoulders, sides, hips, and then reached for the lubricant. 

* * *

The next day at the staff meeting, Minerva finally brought up the seminar idea again. She looked at Harry and Severus, then turned to Cook. "Alexander? What did you find out from the students?" 

"Uh." Cook looked extremely uncomfortable being in the centre of attention. "The Ravenclaws are all for it, of course. The Hufflepuffs going into further study, especially Healers, were also very positive; the others supported the idea for their Housemates. The Gryffindors were fairly neutral, with the exception of Leland Lyon." Most of the professors nodded. "The Slytherins required quite a bit of explanation, but most agreed by the end." 

"Was anyone negative?" Minerva asked. 

"No." 

"Obviously not," Severus said. "It's not required, so those who don't care one way or another have no reason to oppose it." 

"Well. With the new plan, Harry—" Potter nodded. "—and the support of the students, I suppose it just comes down to if you would all be willing to lead such seminars." 

"The largest demands would be on Poppy, Severus, Filius, and myself," Potter said. "If the three of you would be willing..." 

Pomfrey nodded. "Of course." 

"If my Ravenclaws want it so much, I could make room," Flitwick said. 

"Severus?" Potter asked. 

Severus glared. 

"Right. So, I think that's the main teacher support, Minerva..." 

"All right." She looked unconvinced to Severus, but Minerva was the kind of woman to make a logical decision despite her personal feelings. "If there are no other objections?" No one said anything. "Harry, why don't you come by and see me when you can, and we will settle the arrangements." 

"Of course," Potter said. "Thank you." 

When the meeting was over, and they'd returned to Severus's rooms, Potter was ecstatic. "First Quidditch, and now this!" he said, grinning widely. "They're really starting to listen to me now." 

"If you see that as a good thing, then congratulations." 

Potter laughed. "And you've been supporting me from the beginning, so don't tell me you don't care." He started walking to the bathroom. "Come on." 

Severus raised an eyebrow, and wondered if his facial muscles would last a relationship with Potter. 

Looking over his shoulder, Potter noticed that Severus wasn't following and stopped. "I promised you seduction tonight, didn't I?" 

"Quite." 

"Well." He walked back, predatory, and wrapped his arms around Severus's tense torso. "Tonight," he said into Severus's ear, "I am going to show you why it was worth waiting for me." He took a step back. "In case you hadn't figured it out in the past few weeks." He took a few more steps, bringing Severus with him. "First, I'm going to give you the best fellatio you've ever experienced." Step. "And then I'm going to let you choose whether I'm going to have your mouth or your arse." Step. Step. "And when you've recovered, we're going back to your bedroom," step, "and you're going to fuck me till I'm level with the mattress." Step. "But first, I've got a bit of a surprise." They had reached the bathroom, and Potter dragged him in. "Would you like me to undress you, or shall we just strip as quickly as possible and get on with things?" 

"Strip," Severus said. 

Potter smiled. "Good." He set straight to work, and Severus did the same, till they were standing in nothing but their skin. 

"Surprise first." Potter grabbed Severus's shoulders and drew him over to stand in front of the counter. "Watch." He picked up his wand from where he'd set it on the counter, concentrated, tapped the edge of the mirror, and said, " _Priori Reflecto_." 

The mirror showed two flesh-coloured blurs racing offscreen, then an empty bathroom—not even him or Potter—for quite a while, then another flesh-coloured blur racing across, then back. Severus looked at Potter, frowning, and Potter smiled. "Just watch." 

For a few seconds, a flesh-coloured blur stayed in one place. Then, suddenly, they resolved into himself and Potter, Severus leaning over the counter and Potter standing behind. 

Severus frowned again, and watched as the mirror-Potter leaned over and said something into mirror-Severus's ear, then pulled back and did something to the back of mirror-Severus's neck. 

"It's yesterday," Severus said. 

Potter smiled. 

He watched as Potter stroked his sides and took the lube. The hands disappeared for about thirty seconds, then reappeared and set the vial back on the counter. His mirror-body jerked forward slightly, mouth open, and then his real body jerked forward involuntarily at the feeling of Potter's mouth around his prick. He looked down. 

Pulling back, Potter said, "Keep watching." 

Severus returned his attention to the mirror, hands winding into Potter's hair. Mirror-Severus's hips were rocking, now, one of Potter's hands wrapped around his prick, the other holding onto the countertop just as Severus's were doing. He watched himself thrust into Potter's hand, then back onto Potter's cock, back and forth... 

Mirror-Potter jerked forward a few more times, his face a rictus of pleasure just over mirror-Severus's shoulder. Severus watched, rapt, as he slid out, disappeared from view, and then reappeared backwards in front of mirror-Severus and started to do exactly what the real Potter was doing to Severus at this very moment. He looked down at Potter's black head bobbing, the flicks of tongue he could see every few seconds, listened to the soft smacking noises Potter made, and convulsed into Potter's mouth. 

A few seconds later, Potter gave him one last lick from root to tip and then looked up. A soft smile bloomed on his face, different from the lascivious ones he normally gave in Severus's presence. Severus smiled back. 

Suddenly, the expression turned right back into the normal one. "So," Potter said, "mouth or arse?" 

* * *

_Stirred thirteen times counterclockwise with a kestrel feather_ indeed. Severus glared at the recipe, which did not change to suit his desires. Kestrel feather...kestrel feather...ah. He opened the third drawer of the column farthest to his left and pulled out a thin box labelled "Pinions." Kestrel was the second row, fifth slot from the right. He pulled out the feather and set to stirring. 

"H'lo?" came a questing voice from the door. Severus held up a finger. A shadow crossed his workspace, but he ignored it. Ten...eleven...twelve...done. 

_Boil for thirteen minutes_ he could do. 

"I hope you had a good reason for barging in here, Potter," Severus said, glaring. 

"Just wanted to see you. We promised to talk, not just shag, remember?" 

"It's not my fault if we haven't been." 

"True." Potter hopped up on one of the extra stools and tried to look in the cauldron. "So, how are your classes?" 

"Still the master of originality." 

"Just answer the question." 

Severus smirked. "My classes are going as well as can be expected. I have no Longbottoms this year, so I am able to criticise without fear for my immediate health. I even have one marginally capable first-year. Your classes, I assume, are also going well." 

"I'll get you to ask a question one of these days," Potter said. 

"While you think of how to go about it, sort out one hundred sixty-nine of these." Severus pushed a jar of beetles' eyes over the counter. 

Raising his eyebrows, Potter said, "One hundred sixty-nine, mm?" 

"Yes. Thirteen squared." 

Potter rolled his eyes, but started counting. "My classes are fairly fun, actually, especially the N.E.W.T. classes. Watching Leland Lyon flip his girlfriend into various other forms, including a veela and a koi, is especially funny, given her reactions when he transforms her back to a human." Potter waited, but Severus didn't ask, and finally he sighed and continued. "She can't decide whether to be mad he transformed her or happy that he managed the transformation." 

"Calandra has some exquisite revenges, I'm sure." 

"Yep. I'm particularly fond of her illusions...with a flick of her wand, she can make it look like his robes fell open to reveal a, um, slightly undersized version of his pride and joy. Which is especially funny since Miss Harrington hit him with _Castratus_ a few weeks ago and he had to spend two nights in the infirmary." 

"I hadn't heard about that," Severus said, chopping a pile of celery greens. "Sounds like they're perfect for each other." 

"Yeah, I think so." Potter screwed the cap back on the beetle jar and pushed the small pile of eyes back across the counter. 

"I need to pay attention to this now. I assume you will be coming over later tonight." 

"Sure," Potter said, standing up. "Till later." 

"Good-bye," Severus said, already picking up the celery greens and beetles' eyes to add to the cauldron. 

* * *

"So, I was thinking," Potter said, folding the clothes he'd thrown off earlier. "It would be a lot easier if we lived closer together next year." 

Severus raised an eyebrow. "If you think we will still be together." 

Potter's face softened. "Of course we will...unless you have some plans to break things off?" He looked anxiously at Severus, and relaxed when he saw Severus shake his head. "So we'll still be together, barring some weird...event or other...and it would be easier if we didn't have to traipse halfway across the castle." 

"Perhaps it would be better if we retained our own living spaces." 

"Well, I'm not saying we should move in together, although I wouldn't mind. But as long as we're spending about every night together, it'd be easier if we lived closer and could get to our own things more quickly." 

Potter seeing Severus all the time, seeing how he lived his life, how much older and less energetic he was. Severus trying to keep up with Potter all the time, not just when they were together. Potter's warm living body pressed against his in the morning...but Potter being too disgusted by what he'd seen after too much closeness... "I'm not sure that's a good idea." 

Frowning, Potter said, "I don't see why not." 

Because you'll really see me then. "Because it would look odd. Saviour of the Wizarding World, choosing to move near a Death Eater." 

"Twelve years in the past," Potter said dismissively, "and you haven't been a Death Eater in far longer than that." 

"Then think of what the parents will say, with homosexual lovers teaching their children." 

"You've never cared what other people thought before." Potter's frown deepened. "Why are you so against this?" 

"I just don't think it would be a good idea." 

Potter sat back down on the bed, resting his hand on Severus's thigh. "You're scared of something," he said. "What is it? You're not second to anyone with me. Especially not Sirius." 

"I've faced far worse than you, Potter." 

"Then ask me to stay." 

"You know I don't ask questions." 

"I've faced far worse than you, too, Severus. Ask me to stay." Potter leaned forward slightly. 

"I don't understand why this is so important to you. We're in the same castle." 

"Ask me to stay," Potter said with steel in his voice. Severus didn't respond. After a pause, Potter said, "Forget it," and stood up. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea." He started dressing. "I'll just go back to my rooms, all right? And I'll see you...tomorrow, or something." Still shaking his head, he threw on his clothes and walked out the door without saying goodbye. 

Severus watched him go, as he'd watched Lupin go, and later Potter himself. But he didn't think he could let Potter go so easily this time, even if it would mean more pain later...and even if it was unfair of Potter to spring something like that on Severus. He wouldn't let go so easily. 

* * *

After his tea with Minerva the next day, Severus knocked at Potter's office, hoping he would be in. 

The door opened and Potter's head poked out. "Oh—Severus," he said. "I wanted to talk to you. Come in." He held the door open, and Severus walked in, then sat in one of the oddly comfortable wooden chairs in front of Potter's desk. Potter took the other one and scooted a little closer. "About last night—" 

"Minerva says we may change rooms if we so desire." 

Potter closed his mouth and blinked. "All right. Why the change of heart?" 

"You left." 

Potter blinked a few more times. "Ah. So you thought it didn't matter that much to me, and then you were too stubborn to change." 

Severus nodded slightly. 

"Well, I..." Potter hesitated. "There was something I wanted to show you. As my own apology for asking you to ask me a question, when it really doesn't matter that much." He stood up, then glared. "Although you'd better not decide which issues matter to me again. If I bring it up, it's important." 

"Understood," Severus said. "I am willing to see your apology." 

"We need to be in your chambers," Potter said. 

Severus stood as well, and they walked to his rooms, not speaking. He let them in. 

"Now the bathroom." 

"More mirror magic, Potter?" he said as they walked in. 

"Yep." Potter pulled out his wand and flicked it at the mirror, saying something under his breath that Severus didn't catch. Severus blinked at Potter, then looked in the mirror and stopped. The perspective was all wrong, as if he was looking at it from half a metre or so to the left of where he was actually standing. And something else was different as well... 

"You're seeing what I see," Potter said. "As filtered by my perceptions." He stepped closer and leaned his head on Severus's shoulder; the reflection in the mirror shifted sickeningly, and Severus grabbed the countertop to steady himself. Once Potter had stopped moving, he reached an arm around the other man and looked more closely at the reflection. 

The slight difference was Potter's perception, he decided. Looking at himself, he seemed...noble. Normally, he saw only his age when he looked in the mirror. Through Potter's eyes, he seemed respectable, older but not old. His presence was also larger, as if he took up more room. Potter himself looked expressionless. His eyes didn't show any of the emotions Severus was used to seeing in them, and the glasses, instead of being endearing, were too large and disfiguring. Instead of looking handsome and young, Potter seemed slightly too thin and pale, as well as childish. Did he really see himself as so unattractive, and Severus as so attractive? 

Severus looked down at Potter, who glanced up with a slight half-smile and then looked back at the mirror. Perhaps he really did see himself that way. Perhaps he wanted Severus as much as the image seemed to indicate. Perhaps they could make this work. 

Severus wrapped his other arm around Potter's chest and tucked Potter's head under his chin. Potter melted into him, arms twining around Severus's waist. They were both wearing black robes, and it looked rather like they were blending into each other. He wondered if it was Potter's perception or his own that made it look like love. 


End file.
